


Hurricane

by MiaMiMia



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, First Time, M/M, Mpreg, No Plot/Plotless, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: 一个先婚后爱贵族AU的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CP Dante/Vergil
> 
> 警告 贵族AU ABO Alpha!Dante Omega!Vergil 先婚后爱 Mpreg
> 
> 作者的话 我也不知道反正就这么成了，是之前在点梗的时候看到一名小可爱的评论有的想法，非常感谢

“但丁，快点去沐浴更衣，今夜父亲会带我们去见面你的未婚对象。”伊娃听到从二楼传来的细碎声响，不用多加思考便知道是唯一的儿子又从二楼外开的窗户爬了进来，背着斯巴达偷偷外出对于这名温柔的母亲而言早已不是秘密，甚至在某一方面伊娃成为了但丁的“共犯”。

家里的仆人面对着斯巴达也不敢多说关于但丁的一句话，生怕会惹到斯巴达生气，从小到大斯巴达都不甚满意唯一继承人在学习方面的懒惰性，每次让但丁安静地坐在书房里进行必要的阅读学习，这名好动的男孩总是想方设法从中挣脱，比起书房和训练场地，他貌似更加喜欢树林和人鱼混杂的集市。

今天下午本是但丁对于剑法的练习，当然了，他又跑出去了，还自作聪明以为无人知道。

好险负责剑法的老师是直接将但丁消失的消息告诉伊娃而不是斯巴达，听到楼上传来了但丁刻意拉长变调的声音作为回答，伊娃默默地叹了口气，虽说唯一的儿子总是调皮坐不住，可天资却令人羡慕的优越，只需要稍微的点拨，但丁便能以极短的时间赶上甚至超越许多人，这也是斯巴达也不能拿他怎么样的重要原因。

今天晚上必不能出现什么差错，不远处古老笨重的钟摇响了下午五时，距离晚宴开始不到两个小时，伊娃站起身，决定亲自上去看看但丁是否顺着仆人的指引前去作必要的准备，果然来到二楼便看到但丁正忙着用花言巧语把周围的女士逗得咯咯乱笑，两只手过分亲密的扶在腰上，丝毫没有任何一点正式的感觉。

“但丁，”见到母亲上楼，但丁赶忙做出一个正式的姿势，朝着伊娃比了个刻意略显滑稽的军礼，一旁原本还拉高裙摆露出雪白大腿的女仆们赶忙将所有外表礼仪整理到规范，白着脸手忙脚乱地站好到一边，“你已经到了成年的时候，我希望你能有一点自律，父亲很快就回来了，我并不想看到我亲爱的儿子会和我心爱的丈夫因为时间和仪表问题大失颜面地大吵大闹。”

“如果我们赶不上的话，那我们就不去了嘛，妈妈，”但丁耸了耸肩丝毫不在乎，挤出一个卖乖的笑容，却不知道脸上还有路边碎叶，在少年朝气蓬勃红润的脸上显得额外明显，“反正有那么多人想扒拉我们，又不是我不知道，到时候我们从中挑一个好看的omega成为我的妻子，我开心的同时你们也能得到政治的结盟，难道不是更好吗？”

“话不能说的那么简单，我的孩子，”伊娃上前轻轻伸手将但丁脸上的叶子摘下，以往跟在她屁股后面牙牙学语的小家伙现在都比她要高了，时间过得实在是太快了，摆摆手示意旁边一直光明正大偷听家族事物的仆人先退开，“这些人又有多少是新晋的家族，又有多少是即将落寞的家族，他们是为了我们家什么而来，你又知道多少呢？”

“这，”但丁一时语塞，他当然不知道细节，光是分清楚家族的徽章足够让这名青年头痛欲裂，之前舞会让对上眼的omega他都不知道对方准确的名字与对应的家族，“这没有关系啊，反正总比老头子强塞给我的，从来没见过的omega来得要好吧？谁知道他是不是一个大鼻孔的丑人，妈妈，里维斯的alpha就是又黑又矮，说不准得跳起来才能亲得到里维斯。”

“先去进行沐浴，但丁，斯巴达准备回来了，我到时候可没有办法在父亲的怒火下保证你安然无事，”不能再跟但丁耍嘴皮子，叛逆期的alpha总是会找法子反对家族里原本固定的权威存在。

伊娃其实能大概理解儿子的感觉，前不久但丁才知道突然从天而降多了一个即将成为他伴侣的omega，曾多次询问过对方到底是什么一个模样，但是即便是斯巴达也都无法从单薄的纸张话语上知道蒙德斯的孩子到底是什么样子，

“你得看开一点，我和你的父亲几十年前便是通过这种方式认识的，说不准你会一见钟情爱上对方，我年轻的孩子。”

“那是不可能的，绝对不可能，谁会突然喜欢上一个从未谋面的家伙，并且愿意跟他一起为了两个什么所谓家族荣耀而一起生活好几十年，现在不都是有一种新的说法吗，遇到不喜欢的伴侣可以进行’离婚’？是这样说的吗？”极度不情愿可但丁还是朝着浴室走去，贵族里的孩子本来就不能拥有绝对的婚姻自由，他转念一想，到时候潇洒地找上几个情妇貌似也是能给外人所理解的事实，即便斯巴达从未沾染过花边绯闻。

“不，在这种情况上我会坚决的反对你，但丁，”伊娃说话的口吻一改平日的温柔与淡然，她猛地停下脚步恢复了对外的端庄与优雅，眼睛直直地盯着面前仍旧一副无所谓模样的但丁，直到对方感到事态的严重性，“有的时候我也不同意这种看似不人道的婚姻情况，现在我觉得有的时候的确是太过于纵容你了，可正因为是我爱你。但是，假若你会运用离婚这种手法使得家族蒙羞被外人耻笑，我并不会和往日的每次一样站在你的角度替你思考。”

“知道了，知道了，”但丁努了努嘴，心生不快也还是不得不按照伊娃和斯巴达给他铺好的政治道路一步一个脚印，在这种情况下明知理亏便选择不再跟伊娃继续，小脑瓜一向转的飞快的青年知道在此刻惹怒伊娃，在斯巴达那边他也不会得到任何实质性的帮助，

“所以妈妈，我们什么时候开始为今晚的碰面进行正式的准备？”

但丁，斯巴达家族唯一的继承人，此刻正略显手足无措的站在客厅的中央，这是一个奢侈的晚宴。

成千上百的蜡烛在精美水晶灯的反射下将整个房间铺上纸醉金迷的色调，空气中弥漫着从远东而来昂贵的熏香气味，各色仆人毕恭毕敬的托着精致的食物与酒杯站在特定的区域，参与今夜晚会的贵族们互相攀谈交流，女士笼聚在一块发出的低低笑声与男士的交谈碰面成为了目前的主旋律。

他并不喜欢这种看似和谐美好，而实质上正在勾心斗角想着怎么为自身获得更多利益的晚会，但丁突然想起来了不久前路过好几个卖孩子换取食物的贫民。

更何况今晚到场的家族大多他都不太认识，从北方而来的保守派居多，他们还在为对外的和平政策而感到愤愤不平，但丁已听到了不少关于给我一匹马我绝对要将那些家伙打回老家的言论，得了吧，年轻的alpha叹了口气，到时候真的要是给了他们上战场的机会，说不准骑在马背上的腿都在发抖。

伊娃和斯巴达此时分别站在不同的人流当中。

混入到母亲身边并不是一个明智的选择，当但丁还是一个会跟在母亲屁股后面跑的小肉团子的时候就明白，胭脂粉从来不是他所喜欢的气味，脸上扑满浓妆的omega总是喜欢用尖锐的指甲戳弄孩子们肉乎乎的脸蛋——特别是因为家庭缺陷而生不出孩子的。

假若现在来到母亲身边，准会被八卦而又烦人的女士们询问对今晚即将要见到的对象有什么感觉，或者他们会不怀好意的，举着香槟的塔巴莎一定会拐弯抹角地想让但丁说出他对这次政治联姻的不满，要知道这个家伙早就想把斯巴达家族拉下不讨好的圈子里。

他也不想去斯巴达的附近，现在在斯巴达身边头发花白的男子肯定是蒙德斯，北方最有声望领土最大的贵族，他们的势力范围甚至延伸到南方的一些小家族，迫使其成为权力的傀儡，他们的财力和兵力可以轻轻松松推翻现今君王的统治，却一直都是国王最为可靠的左右手。

可谁又知道他们现在是否是披着忠心耿耿的虚伪外衣，实质上是在慢慢啃食君王现有的政治力量。

但丁一直不喜欢父亲的这名“好盟友”，对外虽说是以平起平坐的身份互相尊重，可是谁都知道——只要是有那么点家族历史的人都会知道——斯巴达不过是跟着蒙德斯屁股后面后起的新兴家族，在各种方面而言，斯巴达家族在面对蒙德斯家族的时候还是得退避三分。

为何北方最有势力的家族会选择跟南方一个后起的家族进行政治联姻，这恐怕也是许多家族无法想明白的事情，从蒙德斯最为喜爱的——但丁日后的omega——孩子出现在众人消息范围内的时候，就有许多有声望有历史的家族找到了蒙德斯，千方百计想要趁早跟蒙德斯定下婚姻的联盟，即便他们并不确定蒙德斯的孩子日后会分化成什么属性，但还是愿意用自家孩子的婚姻幸福来豪爽地下一把赌注。

可蒙德斯还是选择跟之前的战友斯巴达进行政治联姻，他们早已有战争时代留下的情谊与信任。

虽说斯巴达是后起，但在斯巴达之下也算是发展成南方颇为有权有势的家族，两个家族的结合让不少睽睽感到恐惧，毕竟他们并不知道这算不算日后战争发起的最早转折点，倒是君王还傻乎乎地同意重要的家属来参加今晚颇为隆重的晚宴。

在不久前，蒙德斯最小的孩子分化成了一名omega。

这的确超乎了外界的期待，他们都以为他会成为蒙德斯家族的下一个继承人，是谁都知道蒙德斯颇为偏爱这名孩子，即便他并不是以正式的身份光明正大的被冠以蒙德斯的姓氏，在保守派里唯独不能接受的便是这一点，畸形的野种——他们私底下如此称呼道。

简单而言，他是被蒙德斯从外界带回来的孩子，外界有不少流言说这是蒙德斯在外出征战时期跟平民男子乱搞生出来的私生子，他们最开始都以为这个瘦巴巴的孩子活不过一个月。

就算身份不算是正统，但没有丝毫动摇蒙德斯对其的正式教育，无论是骑马剑术还是家族历史的学习，蒙德斯都是亲自教导，要知道蒙德斯正妻产下的大儿子米迦列从未正式见过父亲几面。

蒙德斯即便是出席正式的宴会，他必定会把这名私生子带上，带在身边兴许不太体面，可就算是躲在人群中也耳濡目染不少高层贵族的做派；同样的，这名孩子也没有辜负过蒙德斯的期待，他的天赋并不算得上优秀，可却十分努力和勤奋，他的剑法和知识早已远远地超过了同龄人。

只不过性格颇为高傲古怪，再加上家族背景和略微不堪的出生，有不少人认为他极其难以对付，包括他的家人——蒙德斯的正妻和其他几个孩子，都不愿意跟这孤僻的人拥有太多的交集。

令人羡慕的是，蒙德斯还将家族里颇有代表的阎魔刀给了他，这成功激怒了一直等待父亲准许的大儿子和二儿子，没有人不怀疑他会成为蒙德斯家族的唯一继承人，可惜的是，他却分化成了一名没有继承权的omega。

蒙德斯手下的女仆偷偷嘴碎告诉外人当他知道自己是一名omega的时候，曾咬牙尝试过自杀，只不过没有成功，倒是两只眼睛瞪着为其送饭的仆人生怕。

这的确是一个灾难，按照习惯和传统，只要分化便是成年，可以谈婚论嫁，无论年龄的大小，而分化成omega的贵族只有两个结果，主动外出找家族联姻或者是在家里等待着别人上门发起，再如何强大再如何厉害最后不过是要成为支撑起家庭的一方，为alpha生下优秀且适合继承产业的子嗣。

斯巴达唯一的儿子但丁也顺利的在15岁时候分化成一名标准的alpha，比蒙德斯的要早上半年，当时有名长老会的老者曾预言说过蒙德斯家族会和斯巴达家族联姻，此话语还被不少自认为消息灵通的人无情的嘲笑过，他们不会觉得蒙德斯舍得将自己的爱子下嫁到南方。

但现今事实便是如此，斯巴达家族迎来代表蒙德斯家族势力的omega，按照常理，这名omega会利用蒙德斯家族固有的权势辅佐斯巴达家族发扬光大，无论如何对于斯巴达家族可以算得上是百利而无一害。

就算但丁再不愿意，伊娃和斯巴达都会促成这桩婚姻，也应如此，除非他们真的不想在贵族圈子里混下去了，得罪了蒙德斯的家族大多数都没有好下场，不是被吞并了则是孤独地落寞，没有其他贵族愿意与其打交道和进行利益来往。

家族里成员真实的性格脾气也只有日夜陪伴其长大的仆人和家人最为清楚，在外界知晓蒙德斯家族要与斯巴达家族联姻之后，贵族们的花边信息是大街小巷百姓的饭后闲谈资本。

他们都觉得这是一个如意算盘，蒙德斯家族的高傲顾青omega与斯巴达家族阳光可爱alpha简直是天造地设的一对，双方能被对方所包容与接纳，逐渐磨平年轻幼稚的棱角，可事实上，但丁并不是他们所说的那般绝对的正面，在某种程度上，他是一个优秀的演员。

“手下败将。”

冷笑从但丁身后幽幽地传来，声音不大却足够让但丁听得一清二楚，气血方刚的年轻alpha瞬间辨认出这句嘲讽到底是出自谁的嘴里，转过身果不其然见到了今日下午在树林里的青年，跟他一样拥有银白色的头发，不同的是但丁是放下来的，这也被对方嘲笑了好几次你不过是一个披着alpha外衣的软弱无能罢了。

“没想到会在这里遇见你，今天下午是我放水罢了，下次你不会那么幸运了。”但丁并不喜欢面前的青年，他高傲且冷漠，总是认为该是他的东西别人根本无权触碰，同样的，他还看不起但丁骑马的姿势和握剑出击的方法，把他评论为下三流不入门的初学者。

虽说是事实，但深深刺痛了年轻的alpha好强自尊的心。

今天下午他们两人骑着马在森林里再一次不期而遇，但丁雪白的爱马在溪边与对方乌黑的宝马面面相觑，黑白两个极端的颜色仿佛无意识象征着双方之间的斗争，但丁完全把父亲嘱咐给他的条例忘得一干二净——千万不能跟外人有过多的私下对决。

两人在树林里再一次扭打在一块，直到但丁身上青一块紫一块气喘吁吁，对方鼻血不断从受伤的鼻子流到黑色的柔软衣服上才善罢甘休，两人并没有想别的男孩一样打一架成为好朋友，跟那种怪物成为好友？但丁差点因为这个想法笑出了声。

“你这是放水？”未意料到对方会是今晚被邀请的名望贵族之一，但丁尝试着从对方纤瘦的身材与冷淡到几乎看不出背后情愫的瞳眸里辨别出相应的家族，却徒劳无获，有点后悔来的路上没有好好听父母的叮嘱，“说谎的人可是会被恶魔割掉舌头，你会成为下一个说不出话的哑巴吗？”

“我觉得那个可怜的哑巴会是你，说不准过段时间我骑着马路过小镇，能看到你举着破旧的碗在路边乞讨呢？下一次你肯定会被我揍得连骑上马的力气都没有！”但丁不由得提高了音量，没发现不远处的人转过脑袋打量两名不知道激动地攀谈何物的青年。

对方不过是勾起了一边不屑的嘴角，“你想要用这些愚笨的言语激怒我，很可惜，你失败了，蠢货。”

“你迟早会为自己的行为买单的，大背头，下次可不要在我的面前哭着说要找妈妈安慰，你哭鼻子的样子应该很有趣，”转念一想，突然回忆起斯巴达曾告诉他重伤其他贵族的地方便是要展示自身的优越权力，即便但丁每次模拟出来都是干巴巴毫无气势，“你今晚来这晚宴该不会是自行参加的？没有任何邀请可却还是厚着脸皮来的吧，这倒也挺符合你的气质的，油头鬼。”

“你们两个聊的这么火热？这是一个好事。”肩膀上传来重量，陌生的声音伴随着斯巴达爽朗的笑声，但丁下意识被吓得小幅度跳了起来，还没来得及平复失去了正常跳动轨道的心脏，抬头便看到了斯巴达少有的用赞许的微笑站在他的身旁，温热的手心从肩头传递出他对但丁这次行为的认可。

从父母双亲身上转过脑袋，便看到蒙德斯站在了刚才还被他滑稽的冷嘲热讽家伙的身旁，这才意识到对方胸前如此熟悉的胸针是蒙德斯家族的特有物，怪不得与生俱来这种令人作呕的冷漠与孤高。

但丁有一种不详的预感，相信对方也是如此，他们两人紧张而又警惕的瞪着对方，却又不敢发问，只能默默地听着蒙德斯和斯巴达夫妇三人酒杯交碰的清脆声响与愉快的攀谈笑声，附近分开成三三两两攀谈的贵族们也不约而同往这里望去，烘烤的时机恰到好处。

两名聪明的年轻人嗅闻着空气逐渐变了味，心里警铃大作，但丁再次打量了对方，从上到下，无法从其身上找到任何一丝与omega相关联的地方，过于细瘦的四肢和狭窄的盆骨，怎么看都是不适合生孩子的大屁股大奶子类型，对方貌似也明白了即将会发生什么该死的事情。

“但丁，你们两人之前就背着我们认识了吗？哈哈，真没想到第一次见面你们两人居然能聊的这么投机，”蒙德斯与但丁简单了握了握手，手上沉甸甸的重量让但丁咋舌，阴影之下另外一名青年的眼睛发亮的可怕，仿佛夜空中紧盯猎物的猎手没有丝毫掉以轻心死盯着但丁，“看来我们两人这次做出的决定是正确的，你看他们两个是多么的合适，这是一个值得被纪念的夜晚，一个成功的美好婚姻。”

“我的孩子，”伊娃身体往前靠了靠，话语里丝毫隐藏不住愉悦，无人注意到在场两名年轻人内心此刻掀起的暴风雨，海燕叫嚣着从惊天骇浪面前掠过，他们对望对方并不是因为火热，而是无奈的愤怒，“对面跟你刚刚打得火热的便是你的omega，叫做维吉尔·蒙德斯，蒙德斯最小的儿子，没有想到你家的孩子居然长得如此俊美，能跟你相见的确是我们的荣幸。”

“伊娃，你这么说反倒是搞得有点疏远了，我们之间不用再说什么荣幸不荣幸的事情，这也许便是上帝的安排，阿门，”带满戒指的干燥大手拍了拍维吉尔线条锐利的肩膀，“维吉尔，我的好孩子，这是不久后要跟你一起度过生命最为美好时分的alpha，现在抓紧时间好好的认识一下，但丁·斯巴达。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有人会嫌弃维吉尔这种omega吗，如果有，我想应该是但丁。

谁都没有想到过命运三女神会如此的眷顾自己。

但丁一辈子都没有想到最讨厌的家伙居然会成为名义上的未婚伴侣，政治联姻愣是把水火不相容的双方关联在一起，相信维吉尔也是这么想的，那家伙看自身的眼神仿佛一只饿了好几天的独狼，恨不得用利爪撕碎但丁的大动脉再将其吞食下肚。

成年人的思维过于利益化，他们不知道有意还是根本就没有发现在场两名当事人的心情波澜，后来想要借机插入攀谈的格奥尔基甚至提议——“既然两位居然如此投其所好，为何我们不让这对新人早点联结”——他的原话便是如此，在伊娃的捂嘴优雅轻笑之中，斯巴达和蒙德斯愣是将半年后举办的婚礼提前到了三个月之后。

真不敢相信，我三个月之后睡醒看到的第一张脸居然是这个家伙的，说不准他也是冷着张脸入睡，冷着张脸醒来。

但丁不满地抿了抿嘴，他原本还想趁着父母因为船只上货物的事情外出港口好几天的时候将家里一名风骚放荡的女仆拉到自己的床上，至于维吉尔——他半眯着眼睛上下再次打量了一番对面的青年，全身扁平没有起伏的他根本没法跟丰乳肥臀的女仆相比较。

斯巴达一早就不喜欢服侍但丁的那名beta贴身女仆玛丽，伊娃也曾教训过这名拥有亚麻色卷发的女子要明白何为检点，运用自身年纪的经验逗弄一名荷尔蒙情欲高涨的年轻贵族alpha不是一件上得了台面的事情，但丁心里打着小算盘，要是维吉尔来了，玛丽很有可能会被请出，这段时间内父母肯定也会为了三个月后的婚礼而加紧对但丁的看管，光是想到这点就让年轻的alpha头疼不已。

维吉尔并不想跟但丁有太多的交流，但是碍于蒙德斯又不敢直接掉头离去。在双方父母的促成下，但丁和维吉尔简短握了下手，他朝对方露出一个灿烂的笑容，却只收到维吉尔毫无表情的冷面与深藏不屑的眼神，显而易见的是维吉尔自认为但丁并不是那名能配得上自身的alpha——哈，该死的清高。

收回后但丁只记得对方的手微冷，指尖宛若触冰，他的手上还有长时间握剑持枪乃至于骑马留下来的茧子，某种程度上刷新了但丁对于omega的看法，他一直觉得omega——无论男女——都应该是水嫩香甜，轻轻一掐能流出蜜糖的那款，维吉尔相比较而言更像是那种会骑上马在战争中冲锋陷阵第一人的类型。

至于后面到底谈论了什么，但丁已经不记得了，他回到家后只感觉浑浑噩噩，不真实的晕乎乎感觉袭击了他，今晚之前的他还不属于任何人，可现在，现在他却要跟另外一个人——维吉尔·蒙德斯——紧紧地捆绑在一块。

青年躺在床上他想了很多，思绪遥远的眺望到被浓雾笼罩的日后，这是但丁有史以来真正的思考名为“未来”的时间方块，思绪带来了短暂的沉默，家里少了一份躁动不安的跳跃却没有让伊娃感到担忧，包括在吃饭的时候也在想，不合时宜地联想到维吉尔那张臭脸带着好几个孩子的画面，但丁不小心狠狠地咬上了舌头，疼的眼泪都要掉下。

即便是三个月后举行婚礼，其他该怎么进行的仍旧怎么进行，一如既往的平静常规反倒是让但丁迷惑起来，毕竟他的好友们在面对婚礼都是坐立不安，家里愣是给其安插了许多莫名的礼仪课程，满满当当抽不出任何空闲，例如说omega可能要学习怎么处理家庭中发生的情感危机之类的。

也许是因为蒙德斯跟斯巴达两人之间非同一般的情谊，但丁日常该捣蛋作乱的地方依旧捣蛋作乱，日常该好好学习的时候依旧好好学习，他有的时候真的想走上前去问问在旁阅读着书籍的伊娃，嘿妈妈，你是不是应该教教我到时候在婚礼现场上我该怎么牵着维吉尔的手。

我简直就像是一个怀春的女人，但丁将整个人埋在床垫里，仿佛头上戴着白帽商人带来的长脖子动物，这不应该，他略微自暴自弃地坐直身体，他又不是充当即将出嫁到斯巴达家族里的omega维吉尔，为何寝食不安的人反倒是作为alpha的他。

但丁的好友也曾问过有关于其未婚伴侣的事情，当被问到对维吉尔的感觉的时候，但丁愣是憋了好久也憋不出话来，到最后不过是敷衍的摆了摆手说也就那样，等到婚礼那天你们应该都知道了。

假若维吉尔是跟里维斯的alpha一样丑，也许他会有更加的情感表达——啊维吉尔真的糟糕透了！可现在问题就在于，但丁仔细的想了很久都没有真心觉得维吉尔有任何一丝难看的区域，假若抛开之前跟维吉尔结下的梁子，单纯来讲维吉尔能完全谈得上俊美，虽然正处青春期的他脸上还有尚未消退的婴儿肥。

蒙德斯家族与斯巴达家族在三个月后会举行一场盛大的婚礼迎来了不少的轰动，但丁穿上粗糙的衣服偷偷跑到城镇里听到大街小巷都在谈论这件事情，没有正式见过两名当事人的酒鬼反倒是在廉价的酒馆里大肆吹嘘，但丁看热闹不嫌事大，一边喝着过酸的小麦酒一边偷偷看着，他们捶打着擦不干净油渍的桌子，面红耳赤的争论蒙德斯那名即将远嫁到南方的omega到底是什么货色。

额头上有一块巨大疤痕的男子咆哮着说他去北方为诺夫哥罗德送去香料的时候，曾在路上见到过蒙德斯最小的儿子，他咕噜咕噜地喝下一大瓶啤酒，粗短的手指在半空中虚晃的比划，信誓旦旦的保证维吉尔肥胖的宛若林德家吃太多饲料的母猪，一旁不明真相却兴致勃勃的女子尖笑起来，粗鲁着嗓子叫到，怪不得他不愿意露面，果然私通生下来的贱种都他妈一个货色。

他们天真地为自我虚幻的贵族形象感到可悲，为可怜的斯巴达唯一继承人但丁·斯巴达感到悲哀，我们致敬我们自由的婚姻制度，起码我们取到一只只会叫的北方佬肥猪，劣质酒瓶碰撞发出的让但丁感到一阵无言的好笑，就连骑着瘦弱老马来乞讨的假骑士也拍着胸脯保证自身是为数不多见到过北方维吉尔真容的人，只不过他嘴中用话语描绘出来的维吉尔却是另外一番景象。

但丁也曾再次骑马来到之前与维吉尔相遇的森林里，他去了四次，四次都没有见到维吉尔，倒是差点迷路，突然倾盆大雨将他打成一只狼狈的落汤鸡，回家烤着火还得不断点头接受来自于斯巴达的批评训斥，盯着噼里啪啦的雨夜只感觉心头好像被挖下来了一块肉。

斯达家族坐落在距离皇城不远的区域，正统意义上并不能完全算是南方的区位，可距离蒙德斯家族还是有很长的距离，注意到这点的但丁不由得好奇了起来，他是如何在森林里遇见来自于正统北方古老家族的维吉尔，每次出现都像是在梦里一般，斯巴达一连喊了他好几声他才大梦初醒傻乎乎的应对。

一个月后的早晨，当他在自家宽大松软的床上醒来的时候，太阳已经高照，晒得他被子一阵发热的闷，喊了好几声女仆的名字却没有得到回应，但丁不得不亲自翻身下床去够床头边的水瓶，奇怪的事情发生了，他一边感受着清凉的水滋润发疼的喉咙一边思索，今天居然没有人叫他起床去参加训练学习，倒是选择让他舒舒服服睡到大中午。

但丁摇了摇铃，过了许久才敲门进来了一名陌生的男性仆人，他毕恭毕敬的告知在床上一脸惊愕的但丁，以往服侍但丁的一系列仆人在斯巴达的安排下已经全部替换，包括陪伴但丁几年的玛丽等人，如果有服务不够周到的地方还得请但丁多管教他们。

他真的不喜欢这种温驯的像狗一样的性格，倒更像是蒙德斯家族的风格——保持沉默与忠臣。

这名新来的仆人的嘴很严实，但丁尝试着套路几句却没有任何收获，要是换做以往的小鸟们早就叽叽喳喳地把最近听说的八卦一字不漏的告诉但丁，更换衣服也显得无聊起来，但丁百般无奈的打了个呵欠，最后他才知道新来的家伙原本是服侍维吉尔的贴身男仆。

转念一想，说不准他最喜欢的玛丽此刻正在维吉尔的身边为他穿上靴子，维吉尔肯定不喜欢这个过度活泼喜爱开玩笑的女人，一想到对方会为此微皱起眉头但丁不由得笑出了声。

但丁下楼后也没有看到日常会坐在窗边观赏着后花园的伊娃，踩着楼梯再次爬上楼气喘吁吁敲了敲斯巴达的房门，并没有得到任何回应，年事已高的管家颤悠悠地告诉但丁，斯巴达夫妇二人去了皇城参加例行会议去了。

怪不得没有人来叫我起床，但丁伸了个懒腰，坐在餐桌前用叉子极度挑食的选择喜欢的食物放进嘴里，翠绿的西兰花与熬制到稀烂的豆子被拨弄到一边，反正此刻无人会用眼神或者言语叮嘱但丁得吃完所有——为了不要浪费，偷吃了好几块沾有奶油的草莓，在仆人们的惊呼之中踩着鞋子跳上了马厩里等待主人许久的白马，扬起鞭子便踏碎下午的恬静朝着树林里骑去。

他骑行了很久，追着一只雪白兔子往北奔跑，直到它仓皇的跳入稀疏的灌木丛里，他慢条斯理的挤进兔子刚才躲藏的区域，有点后悔没有将斯巴达最喜欢的猎犬也牵来，不然聪警的犬类一定会跟循着气味找到刚才脱钩的猎物，但丁慢慢地在湿润的泥土上辨别新踩的细密脚印，抬头反倒是在密林深处再一次遇见了维吉尔。

维吉尔拉紧了缰绳，黑色的壮马扬起前蹄发出一声嘶鸣，他看起来心情很不好，也许这种扑克脸是他平日普通的表情，但丁发出一声尴尬的冷笑，假若是平日见到这名青年，说不准他很乐意跟其比拼狩猎或者是骑行的速度——目前的比分是1：7，维吉尔是7。

然而打从上次见面被迫阐明对方身份之后，这变得颇为有点尴尬，尤其是从小到大但丁被教导要礼貌对待omega，当他们需要帮助的时候应当绅士的伸出援助之手，更何况他们两人还是未婚的伴侣关系，在森林里扭打成一段直到鼻青脸肿怎么看都是不符合正确的礼仪相处方式。

“别用那种眼神看我，”维吉尔率先发声，黑色的马优雅地靠近但丁，澄澈的瞳眸仿佛看穿了但丁此刻所有的小心思，后者能闻到来自于维吉尔身上若有若无的灵动气息，“我并不需要你的怜悯。”

“我这是怜悯你的眼神吗？维吉尔，看来你真的得让家里的医生好好看看眼睛到底有没有什么毛病，”争强好胜的alpha努了努嘴不服气的反驳道，之前对于维吉尔所有虚假营造的美好泡沫瞬间破碎。

噢，维吉尔还是那个尖酸刻薄不讨喜的混球，一次正式见面与一场即将到来的婚礼并不能撼动这块顽固的石头丝毫，连海边屹立几百年的巨大石头都比不上他的固执，“你怎么会突然再次出现在这里，按照道理，你不应该得好好准备两个月后的——的婚礼吗？”

“不必你操心，”将“婚礼”这个单词说出口倒是花了但丁不少心思，尤其是当他撞见维吉尔眼神的时候，无名心虚的漏走了一个拍子的心脏律动；但丁说的的确是事实——两个月后维吉尔便要跟他一起睡在心爱的大床上，可不知道为何却像一块烫手山芋，“难道不应该是你得多加训练吗？到时候在婚礼上出差错就不好了，但丁·斯巴达。”

“真是可惜，到时候可能会让你感到失望，古老的大背头，”但丁吐了吐舌头，“为什么非得叫我的全名，噢，难道到时候要称呼我为’丈夫’对于你而言很困难吗，我难道说错了吗，维吉尔·斯巴达？别紧张，嘿，你迟早不是都得叫这个名字吗，疼，这种阴招只有小人才会做！”

眼泪都快要被维吉尔给掐出来了，但丁实在是没有想到“维吉尔·斯巴达”（或者是要叫但丁这个蠢货为’丈夫’）一针见血戳中到维吉尔的弱点，听到白马上的蠢货龇牙咧嘴道歉，维吉尔才堪堪地松开拧巴在但丁腰肢上软肉的手，“在战场上从来没有阴招这个说法，能取得胜利的都是正确的手段。”

“再者，我并不反对你叫’但丁·蒙德斯’，”维吉尔轻轻地瞥了一眼但丁，好看的眉头再一次皱起——他真的很容易生气，但丁装作不关我事的浮夸耸了耸肩，用肢体语言表达出嘿老兄你这个主意蠢到家了。

随后维吉尔从马背上跳了起来，训练良好的马慢悠悠地走到附近的树旁等待着来自于主人的下一句发令，他抄起两根长度差不多却形状相差有点大的树枝，“或者，我并不反对你叫我’丈夫’，我的好’妻子’但丁。”

“到时候你可不要哭鼻子，维吉尔，alpha打哭一名omega对于我的名声可不好，”来自于维吉尔的挑衅实在是太过于明显，他日后的omega怎么就不能跟其他的omega一样温柔贤惠，在家里安安静静规规矩矩的呢？

但丁也从马上跳了下来，两人身后是一块宽敞的草地，适合野餐的而不是在这里打成一片，“我之前不过是早就闻到你是一名omega才会对你下手如此温柔，现在我就要把你打的回去打小报告，我想，两个月足够让你恢复吧？”

“放心，但丁，我不会打你的脸的，”维吉尔将脚边的两根木棍其中之一踢到了但丁的身边，白皙的小腿在空中晃过，他捡起属于他的细长树枝作为长剑，“毕竟到时候作为’妻子’的你，花了脸出现在婚礼现场丢的脸可是我的。”

“你真的令人讨厌。”随后两人的树枝纠缠在一块发出闷声。

“8比1，但丁，你又输了，”维吉尔骑跨坐在但丁的身上，居高临下的宣判这次“决斗”带来的结局，两根作为“武器”的棍子此刻不知道滚到哪里，维吉尔的胸脯因喘息而上下起伏，“我劝你日后说话还是小心点，不然这种事情会经常发生。”

“哼，”但丁仰头不甘心地翻了个白眼，膝盖上被维吉尔靴子踢到的地方仍旧隐隐作痛，维吉尔看起来高瘦，却出乎意料的体重并不轻，夹紧在但丁腰肢两边的腿是如此的有力，要是日后真的在斯巴达家里偌大的客厅里两人扭打成这样，怕不是旁边的仆人都会憋笑到肚子发疼，“这不过是一个意外，你先发制人。”

“实力没有多少，嘴巴倒是挺会，”维吉尔抹掉鼻子上的残留的血迹，但丁刚才一拳愣是把他打到晕厥的边缘，要不是下一秒alpha暴露出破绽，不然现在狼狈仰躺在青草地上喘着粗气的人可是维吉尔自身，“要是能将耍嘴皮子的功夫放在学习上该有多好，可是你就是学不明白，但丁。”

“切，就算是我每天混过去我也比你好，维吉尔，两个月之后我们每天有更多的时间进行比拼了，把落后的七分扳回也不过是三天的事情，你最好这两个月给我训练的更强一点，成为一名殴打妻子的丈夫也许传出去对我们两个家族的荣誉名声都不好。”

“不得不承认，但丁，”维吉尔的表情突然柔和下来，一抹不易察觉的笑容出现在omega的脸上，愣是把还在扯高气昂尝试着从各个区域拉扯出蹩脚谎言的但丁给看呆了——他还是第一次见到冰川会笑，“你是第一个跟我几乎打平的人，从某种角度上而言，你是一个合格的’妻子’。”

“放屁，明明你才是！老天爷，我们到底要在谁是’妻子’这个问题上纠结那么久吗，毋容置疑肯定是作为omega的你是啊！”但丁拉扯着的嗓子在森林里回荡，惊起了不远处正在歇息的鸟儿，他的手重重地拍了拍维吉尔裸露在黑色短裤开外的大腿，发出啪啪啪的清脆拍打声，本人说话的声音倒是逐渐缩小，“虽然说你看起来一点都不像是适合生孩子的身材，你都没有大奶奶，用来喂奶的那种。”

“你——你刚刚在说什么？！”维吉尔的脸瞬间炸红，瞳孔猛地缩小，仿佛受惊的猫，结结巴巴的同时声调不自觉拉高了好几度，完全打碎了往日平静冷淡的风格。

尝到甜头的但丁咧嘴嘿嘿的笑了起来——他突然意识到惹怒维吉尔算是他一个莫名其妙培养而起的爱好，谈论到有关性的方面两人的脸都红的仿佛挂在树梢上即将成熟的苹果，他们两人或多或少日后会在但丁的床上缠绵，“你还好意思说我，我——我也倒是没看见你有alpha的特性。”

“那说明我藏得足够好，你想要看看吗？！”话题逐渐拉扯不回来，在生理属性上的比拼使得二者更加面红耳赤，却又不愿意率先低下头颅成为第一个谈论不下的失败者，“可是我给你看的话，作为交换，你得给我看看你的大奶奶，要是没有的话你根本没有资格说我！”

“我看你就是一个货真价实的蠢货，但丁！”维吉尔往前坐了一点，毫无意识到他的臀部摩挲着但丁的胯部，紧紧地贴合在一块，空气中逐渐弥漫着暧昧燥热的情愫，可比拼上头的两人根本没有注意到细微的变化。

恼羞成怒的维吉尔现在恨不得咬牙伸手掐死下面得意洋洋的但丁，这个家伙的知识真的贫瘠到令人可怜，“我是一名男性omega，拥有大奶奶的可不是我这种属性！我看你倒像是被阉割的alpha，没有任何一点用处，你知道哪里是omega的生殖腔吗？我看你碰都碰不到！”

“放屁！你还说我不懂，维吉尔！”但丁嚷嚷着，帮他沐浴的仆人们——尤其是女性——总是脸红偷偷地打量他的胯下，时不时还背对着但丁讲着会咯咯笑的话语，虽然但丁不明白他们到底说了什么，反正他能隐隐约约知道绝对是跟他老二扯上关联的，要不然为何有那么仆人跟他做出“性暗示”，“你又没有大奶奶，也没有适合生孩子的大屁股，身体平的跟我家的训练场地一样！你居然还好意思说我！全家族里就数你最不像omega！”

“我真的想要在这两个月把你给杀了，但丁，”维吉尔咬牙切齿，一字一顿，他俯下身直直地盯着但丁不甘示弱回看的眼睛，一定是刚才打斗带来的热量产生，他现在感觉到全身发热，源源不断地热感从腹部蔓延到四肢，紧凑的呼吸让维吉尔产生一种想要干呕的欲望，“要是我在婚礼当晚看不到你任何一丝能证明不是阉割alpha的话，我保证你会成为一个一无是处的丈夫！”

“哈，你终于承认自己是作为’妻子’这一方啦？！”突然意识到话语漏洞的维吉尔脸上发白，瞬间变得越发深红，他看起来快要气炸了，但丁眨了眨无辜的眼睛略显无奈地看着此刻毫无用处捂住嘴巴的omega，“我可不管，你要是没有大奶奶大屁股的话，你还算得上什么omega，你连我都服侍不好还怎么给我生孩子！”

“谁说我要给你生孩子了！谁说我要来服侍你这个阉割小鸡肋！”维吉尔猛地捏住但丁一边的脸蛋，因为怒火和心虚完全没有把控好力度，身下可怜的家伙发出一声吃痛的哀嚎，虽然很疼，可是客观上告诉但丁一个有用的消息——嘿兄弟，这里就是维吉尔的痛处。

正当但丁揉着发痛酸涩的脸继续刺激维吉尔的刹那，坐在他身上得意洋洋仿佛将军巡视的白发青年猛地低垂下上半生，一只手艰难的撑在但丁的肩膀上，即便他扭过脑袋不想要被但丁发现身体突然出现的异常状况，可还是被一览无遗发红的面庞与滚落的汗珠，但丁手下的腿在小幅度的颤抖。

“你怎么了？”原本捏在他脸上的手也颤悠悠地收了回去，维吉尔没有选择立刻回答但丁的询问，一手紧紧地捂住发疼的腹部，一手摁住嘴，瞪大的眼睛与颤抖的眼睫毛无不在跟但丁说明此刻男子糟糕的出境，虽然还是很生维吉尔的气，可但丁还是抓住维吉尔的手腕强迫这名刻意别过视线的omega直视自己，——这个倔强的家伙肯定不会轻易告诉但丁到底怎么一回事。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们有点蠢。

假若斯巴达夫妇与蒙德斯都在场，他们三人一定会哈哈大笑年轻人对于情事的生疏，慌慌张张得没有任何头绪，掉进蜜糖罐子里的蚂蚁不知该抬起哪一只腿，倒是越陷越深。

维吉尔并不知道身体到底出了什么问题，他瞪着眼睛恐慌地盯着靴子的磨损，尝试着讲身体上任何不对的地方跟但丁牵扯上关系，在他初次分化为omega的时候，身边一直都有仆人贴心且无言的陪伴，在必要的时候立刻塞下几颗从远东商人手里买下的绿色药丸。

初次分化带来的热潮并不长，短的反而让维吉尔觉得自己不过是得了一场难以退去热度的高烧，有点难熬，但还是在能够接受的范围内。

他的母亲——蒙德斯的正妻——并不乐意跟这名不正言不顺的野孩子打交道，更何况维吉尔先前差点代替她心爱的大儿子成为蒙德斯的继承人；而蒙德斯作为一名拥有崇高威望的alpha自然也不会去做属于omega教育子女的责任。

即便维吉尔知晓许多领域的知识，可是对于生理知识上面反倒是空白的一片，宛若白雪皑皑，等待着第一个冒险踏入这处女地的人印下一个深深的脚印。

“你肯定是把我哪里打坏了，但丁。”维吉尔坐在但丁的马上咬着牙愤愤的说道，他尽力想要掩藏话语末端上扬的摇摆颤音，这让他听起来委屈极了，更像是一只冬天蹭着主人温热怀里撒娇的猫。

身体很热，仿佛放在餐桌上在热火上不断翻滚冒泡的红茶，逐渐舒展干涩身躯的叶子在茶水之中上下颠簸，这跟发烧很像，却又跟发烧完全不一样，毕竟没有人发高烧的时候身体上下的血液都往下腹涌去，急迫的想要找到一个出口，维吉尔咬牙尝试着将身体的不适压到喉咙之下。

我一定是被但丁那根树枝给打到了哪里，可是到底是在哪里呢，维吉尔咬着下嘴唇不满的想到，混沌的脑袋尽力搜刮刚才历经的所有，尝试在其中找到蹩脚的证据指证身后抓扯着缰绳的但丁，上下飞驰的马让维吉尔抿着嘴感到头晕目眩的恶心。

实际上，但丁还是第一次面对处于高热边缘的omega，虽说家里有些不太检点的仆人尝试着用性知识上的率先诱惑但丁，可他的确想不明白维吉尔到底怎么一回事，即便他再讨厌这名蒙德斯的最小儿子，可是但丁还是不想维吉尔受到任何一方面的伤害。

为什么，但丁不由得加重了抽打在马臀上的鞭子，在马一声嘶鸣奔腾之时不由得思考起这个问题，他也想不明白，一时之间所有思绪宛若老人家兜袋里的毛线球，混成一团不知道从何找到起点。

要是按照但丁本人的性格，无恶不作的斯巴达之子肯定会为维吉尔身体突发的不妙拍手称快，他可能会大声笑话维吉尔此刻落魄无助的模样，要知道这个比他还高的omega总是下手不轻，把他揍得尽失alpha应有的颜面，他们的战绩还是鲜红的八比一，可以说是将alpha铁板钉钉的锤在耻辱柱上。

同时按照不成文的习俗规定，只要是还未过嫁的omega身体出了状况，alpha是有权利拒绝与其结成伴侣，尤其是不检点或者是没有生育能力的，但丁原本可以把握住这次机会，跑下维吉尔骑上属于自己的爱马回到家里静静等待着父母的回来，用言语上的添油加醋便能解除一桩他并不乐意接受的婚姻。

可是他并没有，看着维吉尔颤巍巍死都不愿意说出到底发生了什么的模样，但丁反倒是生气起来了，他并不是生气维吉尔不愿意理会他的傲慢，也不是生气维吉尔前段时间骑跨在他身上耀武扬威的胜利者模样，他生气的倒是维吉尔的一言不发，尝试着将所有痛苦与沉重一个人去担当，他有点想不明白为什么维吉尔非得这么做——我们在两个月后便要成为死亡才能把我们分开的伴侣，难道不是吗。

他抓着维吉尔的手腕，仿佛落水的人抓到救命的稻草，摇晃的维吉尔还未来得及攀登上在旁边焦虑等待着主人的马，便被但丁一手拉扯掉到了青年的怀里，想要支撑起上半身，仿佛中了属于巫师的蛊一般不愿从但丁的怀里起来。

维吉尔很烫，但丁第一感觉便是如此，他很瘦，但丁第二个想法如此。

他双手圈住omega生怕他再一次倔强的甩开没入在不见人的深林，脑袋埋在维吉尔的肩头，嗅到了一阵甘甜馥郁的气味，这味道很好闻，混杂着苹果木的清雅气息，宛若一双无形的手将但丁的饥饿感捏出实体的模样，唾液分泌滚动喉结，蜷缩在嘴里的犬牙蠢蠢欲动，他控制不住自己将微冷的鼻子蹭在维吉尔的衣服上，可惜的是怀里并不安分的家伙穿着高领，很好的挡住了一部分的气息散发。

他很快决定将维吉尔带回距离这里不远的家里，虽然说不知道该如何跟伊娃与斯巴达解释——等到但丁小心翼翼地藏着维吉尔进门才得知斯巴达夫妇得前往皇城起码三天，这是一个好消息。

可他还是将维吉尔放在了马上，完全不理会维吉尔红着脸的咒骂，一手圈着维吉尔的腰，一手拉扯着粗糙的缰绳，急匆匆地从原地赶路返回不远处的宅邸；维吉尔明晓道理的马一见到同类扬起蹄子，在但丁一声清脆遥远的口哨声之中，它也迈开步伐稳稳地跟在两人一马后面，踩倒一片繁杂的野草匆匆地跟着白马。

“我不要去你家，”维吉尔突然意识到什么，开始反抗起来，长手长脚的家伙差点将但丁的平衡打破，使得两人连滚带爬跌落在泥泞的地板上；但丁想要说些什么，好不容易按住面前乱动的人，却一时之间口干舌燥不知道从何下口，维吉尔身体不太好，他的身体也不太好，仿佛从维吉尔身上冒出的热感能够传递，将但丁的舌尖烫平不明白该如何发声，“路上的人会知道这一切，耻辱的一切，我并不想要成为这种饭后闲谈的可怜人。”

“打从蒙德斯与我们斯巴达结为政治婚姻的那一刻开始，我们就成为了大街小巷的饭后闲谈了，”但丁小声嘟囔出这句话，扑腾的马蹄声与呼呼的风声让他并不能很好确保维吉尔是否听到了这句话，后者再一次归于石沉大海的沉默。

但丁在心里默默地惊愕于维吉尔某方面的见识浅短，看来来自于北方蒙德斯家族的优秀继承人对于民众百姓并不了解，他可能并没有太多的自由，“我马上的包里有一件斗篷，你先不要往后踢我的脚，嘿，这很疼！现在我给你拿出来，不去我家难道你想要在森林里烧到不省人事，直到饥肠辘辘的野狼把你给吃了吗？”

“它不会吃了我的，”维吉尔沉默了好一会，可还是规矩的将但丁塞到头上的斗篷套好，努力将自己隐藏在阴影之后，貌似除了这种方法之外找不到更好的解决手段，“因为我会在它靠近我的时候将它给杀了。”

“你放屁，就你现在的样子还逞什么能，”但丁有点着急了，年轻人实在管不住自己想要斗嘴的欲望，为什么这个家伙就是一根死脑筋固执到底，难不成北方因为天气太冷，让他们思维都冻成块块不懂得拐弯，维吉尔真的是让他又气又好笑的，“反正你迟早得来我家的，哼，提前两个月来看看也没有什么不好，就当我是你免费的仆人呗。”

他就不应该上但丁的马。

维吉尔与但丁两人几乎是滚下马，一路上但丁的马骑得飞快，踏过集会路上凹凸不平的水坑，激起一旁正在地上寻找食物的母鸡带着小鸡扑腾着翅膀高飞到一旁，两匹马扬起不少的灰尘远远地离去，人群才认得刚才急匆匆经过的人是斯巴达家族的继承人，而至于后面跟着那黑马与但丁怀里身披斗篷的人到底是谁，却茫然无所知，正如维吉尔所意料的那般，无论他们做出任何举动，都会成为人们饭后闲谈。

但丁率先下马，傻乎乎的露出个笑容在下面敞开双臂迎接维吉尔，殷勤的模样倒像是他先前在马上跟维吉尔所说的那般做他的免费仆人，可维吉尔根本就不领情，嘴角微微扬起的角度很快被刻意抹去，他不稀罕但丁像是对待残疾人和弱智的态度对待他，于是他朝着但丁的反方向下马，这花了他不少的力气，气喘吁吁地找到踩在实地的感觉，膝盖一弯差点就跪在了斯巴达家的马厩蓬松的稻草上。

他们两人动静不小，多谢但丁平日偷偷回来也是惊天动地，已经习惯了的仆人根本就没有理会到底发生了什么，单纯的觉得背着斯巴大人出去的但丁终于舍得在天黑之前回家。

但丁和维吉尔两人成功来到二楼的浴室算得上颇为顺利，除了中途维吉尔皱眉的不情愿与但丁非得拉扯青年的手，要不是两人心怀鬼胎，按照平日的脾气，年纪相仿的两人说不准就会在途中先狠狠地打上一架才顺下这口气。

他对待我就像是对待一条狗，维吉尔皱着眉头一言不发坐在浴缸里闷闷的想到，呼出的气使得水面咕噜咕噜翻滚着气泡，他抱着细瘦的长腿端坐在浴缸的一头，默默地看着但丁从门口探出个脑袋吩咐仆人们将装满热水的木桶放在门口，臭着一张脸拒绝了所有前来服侍沐浴的人，确认四周无人之后才鬼鬼祟祟的将热水倒在浴缸里。

他变脸如同夏日的天气，前一秒乌云暴雨，下一秒晴空万里，维吉尔看着但丁那双圆滚的眼睛不由得想到。

假若是平日维吉尔回到蒙德斯的宅邸里，维吉尔倒是很乐意仆人为他准备一缸热气腾腾的水，毕竟他有洁癖，汗水发干黏糊在身上的滋味并不好受，尤其是他身上还有属于马的气味，可是现在，怎么看都有点别扭，虽然说在某一方面而言两人第一行政都是男性，在外人面前首次露出身体的维吉尔宛若一只被烫熟蜷缩身躯的虾。

但丁过度好心的帮他脱去了脏兮兮的衣服，还没有等维吉尔骂他荒唐与糊涂，这个过度“好客”的蠢货倒是拿了两件舒适的睡袍放在干净的木桶旁，最开始维吉尔还没想明白为什么浴袍是两件——他甚至有点骄傲的觉得也许但丁的智商已经不够用。

直到但丁将浴缸用热水灌满了之后，大大咧咧在维吉尔面前将那件沾有不少暗色青草汁与泥土的白衬衫扣子解开的瞬间，为时已晚的维吉尔终于知道是怎么一回事，他咬着下嘴唇神经兮兮的盯着但丁笑着钻入了浴缸的另外一头。

南方的浴室难道都不设置通风的窗口吗，维吉尔抬头便看到了硕大的通风窗口透出冷色的光，可所有的一切都让他感到黏糊糊，犹如雾气附着在气泡收缩之上，扎根的花朵在狭小的胸膛伸展开枝叶。

维吉尔泡软的头发像是开散的水草漂浮，他小心翼翼地打量着对面沉浸在热水带来的放松舒适的但丁，想要说些什么打破这尴尬的寂静，却又不擅长于做先发的那位，眼神飘忽不定顺着但丁稚气未脱的脸上一路往下走，最后落到清澈的水面之下晃悠的人体，突然瞪大瞳眸心虚地将视线转到一边去。

他们到底是怎么生孩子的，维吉尔小时候也有过这种疑问，只不过他找不到可以询问的人，过于官方的书籍上关于性知识的描绘总是晦涩难懂，他们常用过于诗意化或者抽象化的字词描绘这件堪称神圣的事情，让维吉尔一直云里雾里，大概只明白是结合会产生孩子——到底怎么结合？

他曾在孤独的夜里从床上爬起来，雪白如奶的月光毫无保留地从窗帘的缝隙流淌在床上，知道自己第二性征是omega的维吉尔默默地拉开了舒适保暖的睡袍，轻轻地抚摸在平坦的小腹上，漫无目的的手指找到了下凹的肚脐眼，思绪飘忽到遥远的不定，难道他也会在一场绚烂的黄金雨上怀上孩子吗？

阴森的书房是他最好的朋友，识字之后便将自己锁在书籍笼罩的安全感里，从高塔的窗户往下打量着名义上的哥哥姐姐在下面嬉戏打闹，维吉尔想要融入却被拒绝，心思脆弱的孩子便再也不屑于跟脏兮兮的蠢蛋一起玩耍——虽然他真的很想要跟他们围在一起，将吸水的泥土捏出各种有趣的模样，在仆人的尖叫之中哄笑一团。

他现在貌似能明白了，两人湿淋淋的从浴缸里出来，心照不宣将浴袍拉紧，也不知道去哪，最后还是决定在但丁的衣柜里找出适合维吉尔穿的衣服，假若等会医师检查出维吉尔身体上并无大碍之后，处理好一切还可以趁着天黑将维吉尔送回去。

步入但丁的卧室之后事态仿佛朝着相反的方向奔去。

但丁发现沐浴并不能很好的将维吉尔的热气散掉，未干的头发滴落晶莹的水珠，维吉尔一手将散落下的头发往后拨弄，露出弥漫着慵懒与游刃有余的眉角，泡到全身散发着粉色的维吉尔让他目不转睛，唯独只能听到轰鸣的心跳声。

但丁感到很不好，非常的不对，他的下半身很难受，尤其是当他从身后无言维吉尔的同时盯着后者白皙的脖颈，嗅闻着属于维吉尔身上气息的时候，他感觉有些什么正准备破壳而出，瘙痒着舌根的后部。

他从后面猛地抱住了维吉尔，凭借着身高的差距，但丁很好的将自己整个人挂在维吉尔的身上，这像是喝醉了——但丁晕乎乎地想到——还是好几瓶的凶猛灌下，酒精麻痹了他的神经与四肢的操作，这所有都是维吉尔的错。

不自觉的张开嘴用尖牙啃咬着维吉尔裸露在浴袍之外的脖颈，留下湿漉漉的粉色印记，这里应该就是腺体了，但丁鼻梁蹭到了红肿的区域，原来那股一直环绕在身边若有若无的香气便是从维吉尔的身上传来，他当初寻找了许久也没有找到源头，此刻犹如一块可口的糕点等待着美食家的品尝，但丁轻轻地吮吸着这一块软肉，便听到维吉尔抑制不住发出一声轻声的喘息，犹如猫爪挠在心尖上，痒酥酥却又沉甸甸的。

维吉尔越是暴躁的想要扯开死死固定在腰上的手，但丁越是赌气的将其搂的更紧，年轻人的逆反心理发挥到了极致，直到炙热的硬物隔着一层布料贴在维吉尔双腿之间，再一次炸红脸的维吉尔根本不敢动弹，就是一只被抓住了猫尾却无可奈何的奶猫，他可没有想到过来到但丁的宽敞卧室里会面对这种事情。

我想要但丁，维吉尔因为这个突如其来的想法差点把自己的舌头咬到，的确，擅长于面不红心不跳说谎话的青年在此刻不得不承认内心最为直白坦率的想法，他不得不咬紧下嘴唇，害怕这些过于冲动的想法会打破所有思绪的禁锢，急匆匆地从嘴角跑出。

腹部燃烧的热度让他全身发软，维吉尔早已羞耻地发现他的身体就像是被撬开了一个洞口的酒桶，总有黏稠的液体涌出穴口，将所有一切弄得湿乎乎，在马上颠簸带来的摩挲让他感到隔靴搔痒，宛若发情的母猫偷偷摸摸地凹起腰肢，讨好一般磨蹭着但丁的胯下只为得到一丝可能的抚慰。

前端的阴茎也摩挲着舒适的布料，淫糜的液体留下暧昧的光芒，但丁的啃咬吮吸让维吉尔不由得发出难耐的细密喘息，他想要躺在什么地方，站着太累了，抬眼便看到了被仆人打理整整齐齐的床铺，刚想要迈开步伐，被蛮横拉回怀里的同时，又有一股滚烫的热流挤出穴口外，顺着大腿淫荡的落下，没入到脚踝的凹陷处。

蠕动的湿热肠道仿佛在邀请着什么的进入，最好就是能把他从里到外填塞的满满当当，就像是——维吉尔不自觉地抓住了但丁圈在他腰上的手——就像是圣诞节餐桌上被馅料填塞到满满当当的烤鸡，这种想法不对，维吉尔愤愤的摇了摇脑袋，却没有办法将所有青涩而又大胆的想法抛出脑后。

“但丁，看着我，”听到维吉尔气息不平的话语，但丁才慢慢地眯开眼睛，便看到维吉尔鼻尖发红地转过脑袋，被咬到通红的嘴唇微张，仿佛过度成熟而裂开的饱满石榴，他清楚地感觉到心里倒塌了什么的同时，又重新冒出头来什么。

维吉尔的指尖微冷，可他整个人却矛盾的如同冬天里舒适的火炉，让但丁根本不想要松手，维吉尔也意识到了这点，可他并不在乎这已经过密的距离，手臂往后倒拉着但丁的脖颈，两股炙热的鼻息交融在一块，鼻尖捧着鼻尖，尽显无言的亲昵，但丁透过银白的刘海发现维吉尔的眼睛亮的可怕，就像是他们第一次在树林里见面的那般，捕食的猎手正在一步步龇牙咧嘴的靠近猎物，而但丁，便是维吉尔的猎物，

“你知道怎么接吻吗，蠢货。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 懵懂且不怕事。

Chapter-4

年轻的小鸟们拉拉扯扯落在了床上，松软的被褥包围了维吉尔紧绷的身体，但丁发热的手抚摸着omega的脖颈，手法轻柔但不缺乏粗鲁，仿佛在安慰一只在怀里到处挠爪子的猫、维吉尔说中了但丁的痛处，他果真足够令人讨厌。

纤长的腿大开，拉开的浴袍露出维吉尔呼吸上下起伏的胸脯，但丁一手贴在仍在发育的胸脯上，殊不知自身也脸红的可怕。——这是属于谁的心跳声，两人有点分不清楚，他们正忙着进行一场名为亲吻的追逐赛，吻得胡乱，满面通红，可仍旧不愿放开啃咬对方逐渐发红充血的嘴唇。

摆放在维吉尔喜爱的钢琴上有一只木制的亲吻鱼，那是维吉尔跟着蒙德斯一起去参加晚宴的时候一个在印度经商的新兴贵族送给他的，那是两只愚蠢且笨重的鱼，劣质的丝线将其连接在一起，只要将它们往相反的方向拉扯，仍旧会蠕动着木楞的身体朝着对方缓慢移走，直到它们嘟起的大嘴再一次吻合在一块。

无论维吉尔怎么拉扯它们，最终还是会黏糊在一块。

也许他们现在跟这两条亲吻鱼并没有太多的区别，兴许唯二的不同便是维吉尔和但丁之间并没有一根线连接，也没有一双无形的手将其拉开。

维吉尔无法去嘲笑但丁的吻技，毕竟这也是他人生中第一个认真意义上的亲吻，可这并不能阻止维吉尔半皱起眉头对其进行点评，他用指腹佯装淡定的搓弄着但丁两鬓，语句全被揉碎在一个又一个几乎没有间断的亲吻里。

来自于但丁的亲吻就像是雨后带有惺忪泥土气息的吻，潮湿且密集，却暗含着春色应有的生机搏动，最开始年轻的alpha只知道去亲吻着啃咬维吉尔的嘴唇，仿佛这是一块饱腹的肉块。

凭借着在上的欺压半笼罩着维吉尔，直到床上等待着祭奠的羔羊因为嘴角的疼痛与缺氧而踢蹬着无力的蹄子，双方气喘吁吁地分开对方。

但丁的眼睛亮闪闪的，夹杂着孩子气颇为傻气的笑容挂在脸上，落下的银白色刘海早已被维吉尔抓乱，他觉得有什么复杂轻盈的感觉从下往上充斥着他的心，满满当当不留任何空间，高高悬挂在天空的气球越飘越高。

鸟儿学会扑棱翅膀来到天空也会是这般愉悦？但丁再一次俯身亲吻着满面涨红的维吉尔，直到他们的鼻子打在了一块后才知道要微微扭过脑袋，那有点疼，维吉尔吃痛的惊呼声夹杂着但丁吃吃的笑声。

维吉尔想要说什么，拉扯着但丁背部上已经走形起皱的浴袍，微张开嘴便被但丁抓到了可以钻入的可能，黏滑的舌头来到了全新的地区，摩挲着细嫩的口腔内壁使得维吉尔微微抖着身子，来不及吞咽下腹的唾液顺着嘴角流淌，滴落在枕头上晕染开暗色的沉。

他们亲吻了多久，不知道，就像是打开了潘多拉的魔盒，双手游走在对方的身体，快要冻死的人紧紧地抓住唯一的弱小火苗。维吉尔抓捏着但丁的肩胛骨，一路游走到但丁的腰杆，胡作非为的手像是报复性一般捏着alpha的软肉，而但丁则拉扯着维吉尔不安分的腿，它们总是想要闭拢在一块，顺着微弯的膝盖骨一路顺着光滑的大腿面游走到更为隐秘的深处。

这的确太过于奇妙，裸露在外的肌肤已经不能够满足胃口大开的两位年轻人，他们想要看到赤裸坦白的对方，温热的手心想要感受到对方身体的温度，仿佛躺在起司上融化的奶酪，可口美味的气息钻入了大大小小的孔，摇摇悬挂在身上的浴袍早已遮拦不住，失去了名为遮羞布的意义。

“你这里好湿，”维吉尔的浴袍带子已被拉开，宛若被拉开外壳露出柔软内里的贝类，他摆过一边的脑袋故意不去直视但丁，裸露在外的耳根通红滴血，情欲沾染着终日不受阳光照射的身体透出冷色的粉。

但丁现在总算是明白为何维吉尔总想要夹紧双腿，明明他更适合高高地骑跨在高大的马背上气势熊昂的往前，这些液体，但丁捉摸了一下沾粘在手上的粘稠，三根手指拉出晶莹难断的丝线，即便维吉尔在如何做出努力，它们都没有办法乖乖的回到出来的地方。

omega没有生育能力的、挺立的粉红阴茎朝着半空挺立，没人照顾的前端鼓出饱满的圆润，不断流出的粘液将但丁刚刚洗干净的腹部再一次弄得一团糟，他顺着维吉尔的大腿内侧摸到了更为销魂的隐秘处，指尖的湿润传递让他感到欣喜，气盛的探险家发现了一尊曼妙的处女地。

全然不顾维吉尔的惊呼和咬牙反抗，凭借着年轻人应有的一腔蛮力高高地举抬起维吉尔的双腿，架在双肩，悬空的腰肢迫使吐露着爱液的收缩穴口裸露于但丁的眼前。

他是要进入这里吗，维吉尔自暴自弃地一脸捂住双眼，从双手缝隙里看到了但丁浴袍里露出脑袋的阴茎，明明第一性征都是男性，为何双方能够差距如此之多，他有点无名的生气——为什么自己就不能争气点分化成一名alpha呢。

一想到等会这可怕的巨物要进入体内，既有点想要尝试却有点恐慌的维吉尔从喉咙深处挤出一声无可奈何的呜咽，他能清晰的感受到但丁好奇宝宝的眼神一丝不落的停留在穴口附近。

这个蠢货到底想要做什么，还没等维吉尔坐直身体发问，粗糙的舌苔面快速地擦过敏感的区位，omega扭动着腰杆的幅度宛若一条蹦上岸的鱼。

这里可不是什么美味佳肴，维吉尔死死地抓扯着但丁的床单，诡异且新奇的感觉从尾椎处不断传递，层叠的厚重云层轻轻地堆集压着胸口的下处，压抑的愉悦寻找着能够外出表达自我的口。

我快要憋不住了，维吉尔的下嘴唇咬到通红，被双手掐捏固定住的腰胯根本找不到能够逃走的区域，被金链子拴住的金丝雀徒劳地扑闪着翅膀，等到维吉尔意识到什么的时候，好几声甜腻的呻吟早已兴冲冲的跑出了喉咙，直直地钻入了但丁的鼓膜，拨弄着但丁脑内高度绷紧的琴弦。

舌尖轻轻顶弄着那个小口，会有更多的液体从中涌出，这里面会是一番什么景象，但丁吞了口唾沫矛盾地发现他口干舌燥的可怕，拇指轻轻地戳弄穴口，仿佛有好几张热情的小嘴引导着他的入内，维吉尔看起来抢先一步得到了快乐，他无神瘫软在但丁过大的床铺上，嘴角挂着没来得及擦去的唾液，眼睛直勾勾的盯着身后的但丁。

他已经迫不及待想要把疼的快要与石头一般的老二闯入维吉尔这湿热紧致的体内，维吉尔本来就湿得一塌糊涂了，现在但丁都有点分不清楚这泛着淫糜光泽的液体到底是维吉尔体内涌出的液体，还是他留下的贪婪唾液。

拣回神志的维吉尔断断续续骂着但丁，他尖叫声里不乏干净与脏这两个词汇，但丁从双腿之间冒出脑袋，舔了舔嘴唇仔细回忆起属于维吉尔的气味，这并不算太糟糕，最起码并没有维吉尔所说的那么糟糕。

不信的话他可以让维吉尔也认识到这一点，于是他这么做了，但丁缓慢地放下维吉尔，俯身上前亲吻着维吉尔，尝试着将属于后者的气味分享给原来的主人。

“真神奇，居然全部都吃下去了，”但丁傻愣愣地盯着两人的接连处，犹豫了一会还是伸出手触碰维吉尔被撑到满当的穴口，将挤出的粘稠液体拨拢开，惹得床上的omega身体一阵轻微的颤抖，“这到底是怎么发生的，实在是太神奇了。”

“你们南方是不是盛产傻子和怪物？”就算是被人稳稳地钉住在床上，埋藏在体内的阴茎仿佛要直直的戳破他的五脏六腑，维吉尔还是不会改掉一贯尖锐的口吻，眼角发红的瞪着但丁，没有起到任何威慑的作用，倒是多了一点责备的娇嗔。

他抽了下鼻子，满脑子所有清醒的想法在此刻都被搅成浆糊，黏糊糊的让维吉尔不知道从哪里抽身，掉入猪笼草蜜瓶里的蝴蝶在此刻才明白甜美的诱惑不过是危险的讯号。

他的腰被弯成一个不可思议的弧度，但丁·斯巴达真的会成为一名仁慈的领主吗？这不一定，起码维吉尔在此刻会跳着反对这个想法的人，只看到一面的蠢蛋怎么会理解他此刻被粗鲁高举着双腿，翘着臀部的不齿与疼痛。

维吉尔深呼吸好几次都无法很好适应体内的钝痛，他快要哭了，眼泪滚在眼眶里迫使维吉尔不得不扬起脑袋，最起码不要丢脸地在但丁的面前从眼角处落下，这是一个脆弱屈服的标志。

这个姿势能让维吉尔与但丁很好的看清楚是如何一点点进入到体内，半屏住呼吸的两位青年仿佛猫在丛林里等待猎物现身的警惕猎人；之前但丁光是进入到小半截的时候，饱胀感便让维吉尔下意识的想要往后缩——这一点都不好受。

明明最为开始的时候他仍旧保持着骄纵，幼稚的觉得这并不能在某种程度上将他击败，可是他错了，维吉尔被但丁抓了回来，尝到了甜头的alpha毫无理会omega体内的不适——omega的体内紧致且湿热，缓慢地顺着过多的爱液将所有满满的填上了维吉尔身体的缺口。

“你太瘦了，维吉，”意识到维吉尔的不对劲，但丁用手背颇为心虚地擦了擦鼻尖滚落的汗珠，他说的没错，维吉尔呼吸之间，胸脯的肋骨隐隐露出它们的存在，腹部更是扩印出属于但丁的巨兽狰狞的阴影痕迹。

但丁能大概看到他进入到了维吉尔的什么区位，他有点后悔没有跟斯巴达一起好好阅读一下有关人体的知识，轻轻地按了按便听到维吉尔发出一声呢喃的呻吟，“你们北方难道都吃不饱吗？”

“蠢货，我们北方从来不缺粮食。”就算身体上的较量处于下位，维吉尔仍旧不愿意在口头上放弃一席之地，他眨了眨眼睛，眼泪眯住了睫毛一时半会难以睁开。

但丁明知道在嘴上是辩论不过维吉尔，便不打算跟他继续在嘴巴上较劲，之前的每次交锋他都以失败为结束点，这次便不再自讨苦吃，他撇了撇嘴，用这个表情简短地表达了对维吉尔的不同意，还没等后者脸上骄傲的神情流逝，便抓着维吉尔抽出了半截在狠狠地撞了回去。

没有做任何防备的维吉尔发出一声走调的尖叫，他紧紧地抓住但丁的手臂尝试着在疼痛与快感之间找到平衡点，两个极端的感触仿佛要将他从中撕扯开两半，但丁便是他迷失在情欲海洋里坚固的磐石。

意识到从嘴里发出的声音是如此的不符合日常外露出的冰冷的形象，维吉尔开始有意识的再次咬紧下嘴唇逼迫自己不要再发出多余的声响，该死的追求完美迟早会让维吉尔吃亏。

可但丁偏不喜欢他这般，他在维吉尔的体内横冲直撞，尝试着找到能撬开维吉尔嘴巴的开关，明明有好几次他触碰到了，可就是找不准，越是心急越是找不到正确的方向，粗鲁不带技巧的进出反倒让维吉尔抽起了鼻子，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒的往下掉，肉体的碰撞带来的清脆响声与咕啾的抽插水声暧昧的回响在这过于宽大的卧室里。

但丁每每留住半截在内，都会让维吉尔错以为他要完全退离，口是心非的贪婪者会绞紧体内的软肉做挽留的媚态，可脸上却仍旧是一副强装不情不愿的虚假模样，可眼角翻飞的潮红与微吐的舌尖足够将其真实的想法出卖。

维吉尔可怜兮兮的阴茎卡在两人摩挲的腹部，微妙的快意早已断断续续挤出了维吉尔第一次的高潮，淋淋兮兮的精液落在两人之间；这像是在小便，维吉尔有点失神的想到，射出的瞬间他的大脑只剩下一片单色的白。

与其说是双方自愿的结合，倒更像是一场不谋而合的合奸，维吉尔弯曲的腿在快感来临的瞬间，绷紧的脚尖仿佛亭亭玉立高雅的芭蕾舞者，昂起的下巴露出滚动的喉结，仿佛成熟的可爱樱桃等待着外人亲自采摘。

他被但丁从原来的位置推顶到了更高的方向，脑袋与坚硬的床板只是隔着一个棉花松软的枕头，但丁从来就不是一个笨孩子，他只是缺乏耐心，逐渐的，他终于到了适合两人的节奏与方向，每每当维吉尔尝试着踢蹬着腿离开快意溢出的区域，但丁便会再一次将其拉扯回原位。

“这应该算是我赢了吧这次？”但丁咧开嘴不失幼稚的笑了起来，他还没有品尝胜利的喜悦多久，就看到维吉尔哭出了一个响亮的嗝，手忙脚乱地想要找到安慰的方法。

——他并不明白为何维吉尔会突然之间哭起来，从小到大便是独生长大的但丁从来不懂得如何跟人很好的共情，只能像一只在雨天路边舔舐着过路人手指的奶狗巴巴地亲吻着维吉尔通红的面庞，头发落下带来的瘙痒让维吉尔憋不住笑，半是嫌弃的推。

维吉尔也不知道他到底为了什么掉眼泪，人到了快乐的极点会哭吗？

他有点疑惑，原来书上描绘的喜极而泣是会真实的发生，而这又算是快乐吗，从小到大从来就只能远远地看着，久而久之他便讨厌起了超过距离的人际接触，厌恶来自于“亲人”对外虚伪的作秀，更是厌恶外人不懂规矩的拉扯。

可他现在却难得的不讨厌但丁的亲昵，甚至他想要紧紧的抓住但丁，想要感受真实存在的但丁，这实在是太奇怪了，维吉尔晕乎乎的想着，难道但丁真的把他哪里给打坏了吗？

他们本就不应该在婚礼前碰面，更不应该在婚礼前于床上率先偷吃禁果，这场快意的纠缠便是一场堕落，可是维吉尔并不在乎，他紧紧地拉扯着但丁给予给他的安全感——如此可笑——一起在堕落之中寻找新的堕落。

“但丁，”他拉扯着但丁过长的头发，银白色的软丝纠缠着维吉尔弯曲的手指，少有的抛开往日对外所有的冰冷与淡漠，纵情于来自于但丁的一个默契的亲吻，即便他们吻得又蠢又傻，只知道像一只饿坏的狼一样啃食着对方的唇舌，

“不要放开我。”  
维吉尔听到他这么卑微的恳求道。

外面传来了仆人洗衣时候闲聊的笑声，跳跃在树枝的鸟儿叽叽喳喳的唱起了快乐的歌谣，没有合上的窗户推出微冷的晨风，早已爬上高空的太阳也偷偷地从窗帘的缝隙偷窥床上还在香甜睡梦之中的两人。

但丁半眯开眼睛，便看到了睡脸惺忪的维吉尔，他们之间靠的如此之近，近的让但丁有点恍惚——对面那与自身如此相像的人是否真的存在。维吉尔仍旧睡着，他昨天可被折腾惨了，细密的睫毛铺洒出一层浅淡的阴影，有几缕头发落在面前，被平稳的呼吸吹出微小的弧度。

原来他并不会臭着一张脸醒来，但丁保留着这个别扭的姿势观看了维吉尔的睡颜很久，就像是对待一尊易碎的艺术品，他轻轻地用手拨弄开遮拦住维吉尔脸上的头发，这种美好且不真实的感觉让但丁控制不住嘴角的上扬，还未来得及放在维吉尔耳根后，维吉尔紧闭的眼睑突然松动，他眨了眨眼便与但丁直直地对上了眼神。

“早上好。”两人之间不知道对看了多久，弥漫的恬静被维吉尔率先打破，他砸吧了下嘴微闭上眼睛，刚想要翻个身继续补眠，酸痛的四肢无不提醒昨天到底发生了什么。

脖颈处姗姗来迟传来的钝痛让维吉尔不满的半皱起眉头，但丁昨夜留下的咬痕只不过是浅淡的结成一层封锁，维吉尔并不怀疑只要他大幅度的扭动脖子便会拉伤这被但丁折磨到脆弱不堪的口子。

“早上好。”但丁将欲要转身的维吉尔搂在怀里，他轻嗅着维吉尔发根里属于维吉尔自身的气息，那种轻盈的满足感再一次填满了但丁的心，让他有点飘飘然，更多的想法转变为了实践，溢出的情绪逆变成落在维吉尔耳根与背后细密的亲吻，在昨晚但丁留下的粉色印记上再一次加深。

“等下，你这个蠢货，”维吉尔被翻过身便感觉到但丁半勃的阴茎稳稳的贴在他的大腿内侧，同样第一性征的维吉尔当然知道晨勃是男人之间必定会经过的尴尬时期，他也不例外。

还未来得及完全翻过身，狡诈的但丁已经跨坐在维吉尔的身上，两人一大一小的阴茎现在被套弄在但丁温热的手心里，沉睡了一晚上颇为麻痹的神经再次被但丁娴熟的手法缓慢地激发起来，热潮期带来的情潮再次被但丁激发。

“我认为你这个不算是一个拒绝。”但丁亲吻着维吉尔的嘴唇含糊的辩解道。

他们并没有糊弄太久，黏糊的精液满满的射在了维吉尔的生殖腔道内，高潮过后的但丁并没有着急将软下来的老二从维吉尔的体内拔出，两人懒散地抱在一块享受高潮的温存。

但丁咬着维吉尔发肿充血的下嘴唇，直到维吉尔半皱起眉头踢了踢但丁，他才慢悠悠地拔出，被堵在体内过多的粘稠白液顺着肠道流出未来得及拢起的穴口跑到暗色的床单上。

年轻的家伙们根本没有避孕的意识，完全追寻着快乐的原则，该怎么来就怎么来，维吉尔果然太瘦了——但丁想起来了昨天晚上，过多的精液迫使维吉尔的小腹微微隆起一个弧度，抽插途中会有许多装不进的争先恐后的涌出。

但丁被维吉尔责骂了一顿不得不再带着已经被折腾到快没力气的omega去洗澡，当然了，维吉尔机警地拒绝了但丁帮他清理的好意，他又不是厨子手中的奶油，用不着但丁来一点一点的推开那些浊白的液体。

途中泡在热水里放松的维吉尔意识到了一件非常重要的事情，急忙地将想要再次不怀好意靠近他的但丁推开，他狠狠地拉扯着但丁的脸，全然不顾但丁眼角吃痛藏杂着的眼泪，告诉这位气血方刚的alpha他得早点回去，要不然蒙德斯肯定会派人来找他，要是被发现现在在但丁的家里，传出去的消息绝然会给双方的家族荣耀蒙羞。

但丁立刻耷拉着脸，不情不愿地给沐浴后的维吉尔穿上合适的衣服便来到了马厩，两匹等待主人的马见到他们不由得兴奋的扬起蹄子，尤其是维吉尔的马，这匹灵性的生物可能真的以为主人发生了什么可怕的事情，现在见到安然无事只是腰有点痛的主人便舔着舌头，紧紧地贴着维吉尔安抚情绪的手与脸蛋。

他们两人骑着马顺着往北的路来到了蒙德斯家族的附近，这是但丁第一次来到蒙德斯领地附近，也是他第一次独身来到距离家里如此之远的地方，即便维吉尔在临走前用半带有命令的口吻让但丁不要去送他，可是但丁还是固执地跟在维吉尔的身后。

两匹马并列齐驱，一黑一白印下深深浅浅的马蹄印子，扬起的风吹拂着年轻的面庞，他们还很幼稚，却又不愿意承认，还总是嘴硬着说自己已经成年，可在途中时不时比拼谁能更早抵达下一个目的点，枯燥的旅程突然变得有趣起来。

在蒙德斯领地的边缘，维吉尔便拉住了缰绳停在了原地，不明白到底发生了什么的但丁也拉紧了缰绳稳稳地停在了维吉尔的身边，稀稀拉拉经过的牛车并没有注意到站在巷子阴影里的两人。

还没等到但丁发问为什么突然停在这里的时候，他们便看到了蒙德斯的长子骑着马载着一名穿着放荡的女人擦着他们身后的道路哄笑着远去，维吉尔的眼神再一次冰冷起来，他又变回了但丁所讨厌的那个高高在上的维吉尔·蒙德斯，又变回了蒙德斯从外抱回来却虎视眈眈继承人位置的私生子。

“丢脸。”但丁听到维吉尔这么简短且尖酸评论，他的眼神没有从消失的身影离去，维吉尔的确没法想明白为什么没有能力的alpha居然能取代他的位置成为蒙德斯家族的继承人，明明在这群只知道作乐的废物带领下只有逐渐没落的出路。

但丁并不懂北方家族之间的斗争，他也无法理解维吉尔作为私生子长大的痛楚，毕竟他的家族继承人的身份比较单一，从小到大没有体验过勾心度角的他走着细碎的马步靠近维吉尔，正想要在维吉尔还未来得及散去婴儿肥的面庞留下一个浅浅的吻，便被后者无意识地躲开了。

“但丁，前面你不能进去了，他们知道你是谁。”维吉尔叹了口气，眼神回到但丁身上再次变得柔和起来，他拉了拉马绳，两人不能在这里久留，要是被周围路过的人发现肯定会有各种添油加醋的消息传出。

“好吧，那我什么时候能再见到你呢，”但丁拍了拍马，从包里掏出一根新鲜的胡萝卜放到马嘴里，明白维吉尔话语后的坚决的他也不想要固执地跟着维吉尔，“你可以在走之前给我一个吻吗？”

“两个月后吧，”维吉尔准备要走了，他并没有看但丁一眼，眼神仍旧远远地望着道路的尽头，他并不怀疑蒙德斯已经下派士兵来寻找消失了一天半的小儿子，要不然为何大儿子在外寻欢作乐并没有人进行管教。

刚想要跟但丁做最后的再见，便看到了一双可怜兮兮却又不忍的眼睛，叹了口气伸出手招了招但丁，“过来。”

“什么？”但丁刚伸前身躯，嘴上便感到快速的柔软靠近，没来得及及紧紧地抓住这宛若风一般的吻，只看到维吉尔红着耳根立马扬起马鞭，逃离一般匆匆的离开了原地，只留下一个摸着嘴愣在原地的傻子。

回去的路程莫名其妙的比过去的要遥远，毒麦与有毒的浆果杂乱的长在路途的两边，秋天快到了，但丁看到即将熟透的果实挂在枝头，抢先品尝美味的鸟儿贪婪的偷吃里面甜美的汁水。

但丁回到家的时候发现斯巴达与伊娃已经回来了，伊娃紧张的冲上前来亲吻再次回家的儿子，他们都以为但丁在他们外出的两三天内失踪了——按照常理这个时间点但丁应该在家里吃着晚饭，要知道他总不会错过加满了奶油的草莓饭后甜品。

但丁也没有对他们焦虑且严肃的问题作出回答——反正都是在询问他到底跑去了哪里，打从进门之后则一直保持着沉默的儿子让斯巴达夫妇有点摸不着头脑，他们有点怀疑面前过分安静的但丁是否被另外一个家伙掉包。

平日闹腾到整个宅邸鸡飞狗跳的但丁只是默默地上了楼，在伊娃关怀的询问吃了晚餐没有的时候，只是淡淡的摇了摇脑袋，既不是表示没有吃也不是表示不想吃，在夫妇疑惑地面面相觑的时候，推开前来送饭的仆人回到了楼上的房间。

他躺在床上，房间里还有维吉尔浅淡的信息素气息，床上也残留着维吉尔躺下起来的模糊痕迹，但丁深深地将自己埋在维吉尔先前睡过的地方，所有的一切都无名的让他有点难过。

过往但丁总觉得世界上没有任何一件事情可以难得到他，可现在却没有想明白一件事情，但是他又不想要跟伊娃攀谈这个，他固执的认为世界上除了他本人之外没有人能理解他此刻复杂而又矛盾的心情。

他和维吉尔在两个月后要成为伴侣，这两天发生的一切貌似也是应该发生的一切，婚姻不会缺乏亲昵的接触，也不会缺乏两人之间的亲吻，更不会缺乏为了繁衍后代而进行的性爱寻欢，更何况维吉尔裸露的脖颈与寻求的标记。

但丁有点搞不明白了，他不知道维吉尔到底怎么想，维吉尔他又是怎么看待这短短不到两天的事情，甚至说不准更像是一种不得不屈服事实的让步。

心烦意燥突然笼罩着他，但丁他想不明白自己到底想要什么，又想要从维吉尔的身上得到什么，思来想去的但丁没有得到有用的回答只感到一种脱力的无助，酸涩泛起舌根，在黑夜里的他有点遥远。

他翻了个身，盯着天花板上复杂的花纹，若有若无的维吉尔的气息包围着双眼放空的但丁，既然想不明白，但丁便不想；过了许久，但丁才堪堪地从旁边捞来一个枕头，这是维吉尔睡过的。

我有点想他了。  
但丁如此想到。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 唔，傻瓜x2。

到了晌午，街道上的人繁杂了起来，陪伴丈夫支撑家庭的女人们一手拐带着还在吃奶的孩子，同时仍在不停吆喝着路过的人看看他们家摆上台面的器具；从各个角落里钻出来的流浪汉开始行走到蒙德斯名字下的一个粥棚，脏兮兮的手接过一碗热气腾腾却不能饱腹的稀粥；被屠夫一手提着耳朵的猪嘶鸣着，短小的蹄子扑棱着路面的水渍。

但丁拉起缰绳，带着半面领巾和压下帽子的他来者神秘，带有目的的来，却不知道所抵达的目的地在哪。

这里便是在蒙德斯领地的靠中央地带，路上早已听到不少关于蒙德斯家族的奇闻趣事，例如说蒙德斯的二儿子切萨雷从高塔上被恶意推下摔伤了腿，就算疗伤也要跟服侍的农家beta调情，貌似还说如果初夜给了他便发配一套城堡给她。

进入城门的时候还有严格把守的卫士，闪烁着冷光的兵器拦下所有入内的人与马车，轮到但丁的时候，青年往他们的手里过分熟练地塞了几块沉甸甸的金币，他们便打着哈哈放过了这名骑着高大白马的alpha进入，没有对他多加搜查——这便是利用金钱的妙处，斯巴达曾经叹了口气沉重的教导过但丁。

随便进入一座人群嘈杂的酒吧，虽然时候尚早，仍有人在里面大声嚷嚷着让扭动着肥胖身体的老板娘赶忙送上这里最为便宜的酒，但丁推开门，带动铃铛叮铃作响，埋没在人声涌涌之中。

不少商人在此歇脚，角落里能看到他们讨论货物价钱的激动声音，但丁刚坐下，便有妆感浓厚的omega带着一身甜腻的信息素气息一屁股坐在青年的大腿上，带有暗示意味的手已经顺着但丁喉咙一路摸索到腹部，他贴在但丁的耳边呢喃着价钱，情欲的气息弥漫开来。

在往下摸到但丁的胯部之前便握住了作祟的手，耸了耸肩不再多说话语，知道少了一笔大单的omega愤恨的白了个眼便离开了但丁，寻找着下一个可能性的客人。

三杯发酵的小麦酒下肚，驱散了不少寒意，清早冷冽的风随着但丁的北去而刺痛着，扭头盯着油乎乎窗外的灰暗景色，北方的天气在他的印象中从来不缺乏阴沉的白日，南方的太阳仿佛并不愿意施舍北方任何一丝身上的光芒，也许就是在这种灰冷的天气之下才能培养出像是维吉尔那样的人。

噢，他又想到了维吉尔，但丁叹了口气，见着玻璃杯里晃荡的带有稍许油渍的黄褐色液体，他也不知道为何要亲自来到蒙德斯的领地，明明还有一个月便是婚礼之日，可他还是按捺不住内心的想法，没想太多便趁着太阳刚刚划过天际，从二楼溜了下去骑着马头也不回的来到了这里。

更何况他已经一个月之久没有见到维吉尔了，这一个月里用斯巴达夫妇的原话便是——我觉得我们家的但丁中了巫女的诅咒；打从上次将omega送回家之后，宛若人间蒸发，但丁几乎坚持每天都骑马前去跟维吉尔相遇的森林，却无法再次捕捉到那抹在密林里灵动的蓝。

可惜的是，他现在终于意识到了自己想法的轻率与不成熟，蒙德斯的领地如此之大，他该从何处开始寻找维吉尔，本来蒙德斯最小的儿子就不为人知，民间里流传的更多的是添油加醋甚至是刻意捏造的故事，他可不指望他们能够提供什么有用的信息——例如说维吉尔·蒙德斯是否住在这一块中心繁华地带。

就算找到了还不一定能真的见到维吉尔本人，他可不想被丢脸的扔出蒙德斯中央领地之外——算了，还是回去吧，低垂下眼睑，从兜里摸出几个铜板扔在桌面上，刚推开门，还未来得及摇摇晃晃地靠近外头等待着他正吃着干粮的白马，便感觉到有人狠狠地抓拉着他的胳膊，一个趔趄没站稳，便随着力道源头跌跌撞撞的落入到了某条阴冷巷子里。

“什么人？”但丁的手已经摸到了别在腰胯上的剑，就差拔出来的刹那，到底是哪个愚笨的家伙居然想要打劫但丁·斯巴达，他一定能用武力告知这么做一定是错误的。

“你为什么要来这里。”熟悉的声调，冷冰冰的不耐烦，仿佛是对待一只过于缠人而不肯归家的奶狗。

但丁的眼前一亮，扭过身子便看到了淡色的瞳眸闪烁着峻色的光熙，不自觉地露出了一个颇为傻气的笑容，忘记回复来自于维吉尔的发问，愉悦的快意充盈着少年的心。

是的，游走在民众嘴里不轻易见到的维吉尔·蒙德斯便站在他的面前，只不过他并没有像往日那般穿着，也没有穿上黑色的贴身舒适衣裳，不过是披着一件浅色的斗篷，帽子很大，几乎能遮住年轻人的半张脸，阴影投洒在高挺的鼻梁与饱满的嘴唇上，那头漂亮柔软的银白色头发乖乖地躺入斗篷的压制，这幅打扮让维吉尔很好的融入在鱼龙混杂的人群里——他看起来像是从异乡而来的。

两人在外貌的防护上大同小异，不久，维吉尔意识到抓住但丁的手腕太久，细密的汗水黏腻在肌肤之上，脸泛红的甩开青年的手，用没好气的声调再一次朝着但丁重复了刚才的问题，还未来得及怀疑但丁是不是在来的路上摔傻了脑子，只感觉到比他矮了小半截的男子忽地将他搂入怀里，下一秒肩头上撑起了属于但丁的重量，alpha将整个脑袋埋在了属于他的omega脖颈之间，细细的闻着掺杂着他气息的信息素气味。

惊呼还未来得及从嘴里呼出，这算是以下犯上吗——开什么玩笑都是同样地位的家族，维吉尔想要推开但丁的手愣在了半空中，第一次有人如此胆大的在外头对他做出这般过分亲密的动作，像一块黏在脚底板的牛皮糖一样怎么甩都甩不开。

终于意识到自身实在是扒拉不开身上弥漫着委屈气息的alpha，便翻了个巨大的白眼任由莫名其妙来到蒙德斯领地的但丁就这么紧紧地抱着，感觉实在又不是很妥当，他僵硬在原地的模样也许会引起巡逻士兵的注意——嘿这里有类似于强奸的场景。

犹豫了好一会还是举起手轻轻地抚在了但丁的肩头上，后者发出了一声进不可闻的呜咽，毛茸茸的脑袋更加蹭在维吉尔的肩头上，——好像在安慰一只猎犬，维吉尔如此想到，却不自觉地加大了安慰性质的手上轻拍。

这是一条无人在意的狭小巷子，挤在两间人声沸腾的房子中间，时不时会传来妇女的笑声与马蹄踏过泥质路面的沉闷声响，路过的人群也许看到了巷子里两位拥抱在一块的人影，但都不加以理会，他们早已见怪不怪了。

热闹城市里的巷子里貌似总能够出现稀奇古怪的事情，带着水晶球的占卜师，正在为士兵进行口交的娼妓，杀了人而不知所措的凶手，可他们都没法将这模糊的两个影子跟维吉尔·蒙德斯与但丁·斯巴达勾连在一块，贵族的高贵孩子们怎么会想来到这贫贱的下层来。

“你怎么知道我在这里的。”但丁的声音闷闷地传来，却藏不住尾音因愉悦的上扬。

“白痴，你的马。”维吉尔依旧没好声好气的回复，这是一个多余的问题，也许他在生气但丁自顾自地打破了安静的氛围；被斯巴达一家喂的油光发亮的白马停留在破烂的酒馆外面的确太过于显眼了，维吉尔只是稍稍路过便和周边的人一样都注意到这匹马，已经打过交道好几次的维吉尔当然知道这是属于但丁那个蠢货的马，更何况马包上还露出了没有藏好的斯巴达家族的徽章。

“噢，好吧，你真的太聪明了，维吉。”话音刚落，两人再一次回归恬静，双方都不知道该说些什么好，只能安安静静地抱着对方，享受着这过分亲昵的热量传递。

难道要说我很想你吗，那不能，在这场还没有互相袒露真正心思的情欲博弈上，哪一方要是率先跟另一方表达了心思，那么就证明他在这场战争中输的彻彻底底，失去了日后可以再次进行较量的资本。

“所以，你该回答我的问题了，”维吉尔眨了眨眼，颇为警惕的越过但丁盯着外面奔波的人，尝试着辨别危险的气息，“你为什么要来这里。”

“呃，我想来就来，你难道还能阻止我不成，我就是来看看蒙德斯治理的北方能不能比得过南方，不行吗，”磕磕巴巴地将随意捏造的谎言说出口，但丁当然明白这拙劣的演技并不能糊弄过维吉尔，要知道后者的眼睛仿佛能一眼看透任何人心里各类各样的小九九，“为什么不准我来，我就偏要来了，那你为什么还要混入在人群里，我记得你之前根本就不屑于这么做。”

“最近这里很乱，朱里奥那个蠢货跟父亲闹矛盾了，你难道没有听说吗，丑闻早就传出去了，”怪不得了，但丁不仅仅想起了饭桌上父母的低语，更想起来了刚才酒馆里的人群聊天的内容，仿佛是牵扯到继承权与继承时间，他们都貌似不太愿意让朱里奥·蒙德斯代替蒙德斯，“难道你没有发现吗，还是说你实在是蠢得——唔呃、！”

“嘿，你又怎么了！难不成你娇弱的贵族身子受不了平民的空气吗？”但丁感觉到原本在怀里的热源突然离去，再一看发现维吉尔便扭过身子对着墙壁，手紧紧地捂住嘴巴，朝着长满幽绿青苔的角落干呕，无论怎么努力维吉尔都吐不出来任何东西。

另外一只手反倒是紧紧地抓住靠近腹部的斗篷，力度之大使得布料都轻微的变形，维吉尔看起来非常的不好，要不然按照维吉尔的性格，他肯定找着刁钻的角度尖酸刻薄的回应但丁，后者意识到说错话了之后赶忙冲上前，尝试着分担一点来自于维吉尔身上的不舒适。

“这没有什么，”维吉尔半推开但丁想要上前搀扶的手，他又不是得了什么重病的柔弱姑娘，从兜里摸出了一条干净的手帕轻轻地擦去嘴角的唾液，他深呼吸了好几口气才堪堪地将胃里的翻滚欲望压了下去，这段时间以来他的身子并不好，其体现在诸多的方面，对气味敏感是其中表现最为突出的一方面——刚刚酒馆里传来了烤大蒜的气息，一时之间维吉尔根本控制不住想要呕吐的欲望，全然无法顾及贵族对外的高贵礼仪，“我这段时间都是如此，不用太过于担心，应该是吃坏了肚子。”

“那就好，我可不想要一个月后看到病恹恹的你，”虽然不放心维吉尔——但丁知道他并不喜欢别人过多的关心他不经意展现在外的弱点，可但丁还是装作一副不在意的模样，来来回回在维吉尔的身边徘徊了好一会，最终拿出了自己随身携带的水壶递给了维吉尔，“要不喝点水吧，也许这样会好一点，没有下毒，放心好了。”

维吉尔半猫着腰，幽幽地瞄了但丁一眼，揉了揉抽痛的腹部，脸色苍白的宛若女巫嘴里所说的吸血鬼，在但丁一脸固执的眼神之中，还是伸手接过了但丁拧开的水壶，倒出一口后便匆匆地漱干净了嘴里的苦涩气息，再倒出一口抚慰仍旧刺痛的胃部，当他拧上盖子还给但丁的时候已好受不少。

其实维吉尔说谎了，他最擅长的事情莫过于则是一脸无表情地说出谎言，可但丁并不想要戳破，维吉尔要是眼急起来说不准会直接离开，闹剧不应发生。

跟他一样是贵族的但丁·斯巴达用脚趾都能知道蒙德斯御用的厨子根本没有胆量做出会让人吃坏肚子的食物，除非他们想要面临着被流放的结局，蒙德斯在于残暴和冷漠上远近可闻，更不用说他那嗜血又贪婪的正妻，服务于这种家族的人都是战战兢兢毕恭毕敬。

这段时间里维吉尔的胃口直线下滑，摆在长桌上冒着热气的丰盛食物竟然没有一个符合口味挑剔的小儿子的喜欢，他就坐在餐桌上用叉子戳弄着被蜜糖烘烤到酥软的土豆，沉默不语，直到晚餐结束，维吉尔的碟子上只剩下半颗被折磨到成泥状的金黄色。

厨子虽然早已习惯了维吉尔·蒙德斯古怪的口味——他更喜欢精致的食物而不是浇淋热油的烤鸡，可是最近的维吉尔真的让他们更加的无头绪，维吉尔想吃的东西变得古怪且复杂，例如说用枫糖淋上的酥脆曲奇——嘿这个季节枫糖应从何而来，每每看到维吉尔的贴身仆人下来传达命令的时候，各大厨子无不发出低声咒骂婊子生的贱人，却又无可奈何。

维吉尔还有一个月就要嫁到南方的斯巴达家族，虽然作为omega的他本来就没有正当的权力继承蒙德斯的位置，可按照其在蒙德斯手中的重量，对于继承者位置的转移还是能够发挥举足轻重的作用，大儿子朱里奥一直认为蒙德斯迟迟不愿将位置给他是维吉尔在暗中作祟，他已经跟不同的omega如此抱怨过。

一个月后的盛大婚礼成为了某些小人的信号，他们游说对继承位置虎视眈眈的人要抓紧机会，维吉尔一旦南下，那么绝佳的机会就来了，他们少了一个强有力的背后推动手，跟蒙德斯谈判的筹码也不由得变重了，那最后鹿死谁手便要看这段时间大家的表现了。

朱里奥这个蠢货，维吉尔再一次鄙弃蒙德斯的长子，他头脑简单到甚至比不过跟他一样从蒙德斯正妻子宫爬出来的弟弟妹妹们，时机还未成熟便心急的想要采摘果实，前天夜晚在餐桌上直接敞开跟蒙德斯说起继承位置的事情，全然不顾在座其他位置的附属领主们。

他可能天真地以为这样能够在外人面前展示自身对于这个位置的正当所属权，发表的话语里无不在冷嘲热讽维吉尔，用不太漂亮的话语暗指蒙德斯看人的不准，坐在位置上毫无表情的维吉尔差点捏弯手中银叉，熏香让他太阳穴突突的抽动，晚餐结束后他一人躲在卧室的厕所里将晚餐好不容易吃下的所有东西吐得干干净净，酸痛的眼泪争先恐后挤出眼眶，好半天根本无法从地板上直起身子。

“过来。”撑在墙壁的维吉尔幽幽地盯着但丁，塞壬无声的歌谣回荡在但丁的脑海里，使得他不由自主地靠近这名半蜷缩的坚强，他还没来得及站稳，便感觉到维吉尔将全身的重量挂在他的身上，依靠惯性本能地倒退了一小步，但丁稳稳地接住了怀里的重量，任由维吉尔紧紧揪着但丁背后布料柔软的衣物，

“闭嘴。”维吉尔如此命令道，虽然没有任何威慑力。

他看起来累坏了，但丁侧过脑袋顺着为数不多的光泽惊讶的发现维吉尔眼下的黑眼圈，细密的眼睫毛顺着维吉尔的呼吸而上下轻微颤抖着，仿佛春日河边上下飞舞的淡色蝴蝶，在这一瞬间，但丁后知后觉意识到维吉尔在他的面前丢弃了所有往日对外的防备，只剩下柔软的内里，脆弱的疼痛在收缩地呼吸着。

维吉尔感觉自身像是一颗破芽的种子，贪婪的汲取着来自于但丁身上的气息与热度，alpha的信息素宛若一双温柔的手抚平了维吉尔脑袋里凸起的褶皱，融化了维吉尔腹部尖酸的疼痛，让他被权势搞得紧绷的神经短暂的松懈，困意来袭让他只想要抱着但丁沉沉地睡过去，痛楚唤醒的每个夜晚他都会想，想谁，四方八拐最后落在了但丁的身上。

“这里真的不适合你现在过来，还是尽早离开吧，但丁。”怀里的人突然再一次发声，“我可不敢确定来自于伊丽莎白的眼线是否捕捉到你了，伊丽莎白可也在盯着朱里奥的一举一动，作为女性omega的她也是有一份可能的继承权，你应该知道伊丽莎白·蒙德斯，是我名义上最大的姐姐。”

“可是，我才来到这里没有多久，”但丁不满地抓住维吉尔，迫使后者不能从他的怀里抽出，维吉尔这个人把他当做了什么，免费的怀抱机器吗，还是说作为之前率先怀抱他的一个补偿，但丁根本就不需要这种虚伪的偿还。

维吉尔肯定有事情瞒着他，一些也许两人之间都还没有意识到的事情正在缓慢地发酵，无名的怒火让但丁再次将维吉尔往怀里更深处带，“我走可以，但是你得解释一下你为什么一直躲在领地里不出来，宁愿打破常规在下面到处闲逛也不愿意去树林里，你是厌恶了吗。”

“你是蠢货吗，”维吉尔的声音里尽是无奈，疲惫感让他话语无力，他有的时候真的想要看看但丁脑子里到底装的是什么东西，半皱起眉头，轻轻地捏了捏但丁肚子上的软肉，“现在是什么情况你还不清楚么，要是我出城门了，肯定会有人注意到的，我可不想扯进这场没有结局的混账争夺里。至于我为什么下来，是因为我也需要相应的情报，例如说他们到底想怎么样利用我，安插多几个眼线总比坐以待毙好。”

“噢，好吧，你说的很有道理，我根本没有办法进行反驳，”干巴巴地回答，但丁这才稍微的松开怀里的维吉尔，探前用鼻梁耸了耸维吉尔的发红耳根，兜帽早已在两人的拉扯之间掉落，“你可别把自己给弄进去了，你能好好吃饭吗，答应我，算是为了两个家族的荣耀，你一定得好好照顾好自己剩下的一个月份哦。”

“废话，现在，放开我，然后有多远滚多远。”

“真的是冷漠，好吧，遵命，我的大人。”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 变奏

Chapter-6

等到维吉尔正式踏入但丁·斯巴达卧室的刹那，外面乌云密布的天终于憋不住了口子，瓢泼大雨倾盆而下，伴随着冷色的雷电，撕开了深黑的半空，蓝紫色的闪电将但丁猩红色的外衣劈出了亮色的血，他们两的眼睛发亮的可怕。

在密集的雨点声之中时不时夹杂着被惊扰扑棱着翅膀而飞的乌鸦尖叫，它们都被这场大雨吓坏了，冷冰冰的风雨将瘦弱的树木吹得摇摇摆摆，抖落了一圈淡色的叶子，将马蹄与车轮落下的痕迹轻轻地盖上裹尸布。

“我没有想到这场雨居然可以下的那么大，不过好险是在我们回来之后才开始下的，”但丁站在窗户前注视着外面的所有，仆人们在外面为了收起衣物而冒着冷峻的暴风雨蹒跚前行，一道紫色的雷落在了距离马厩不远处的地方，咀嚼着美味稻草的宝马不由得抬起了前蹄发出一阵阵惶恐的嘶鸣，“可是今天早上的天气明明还很好。”

“所有的东西都可以在一瞬之间转化，”维吉尔从身后缓慢地靠近但丁，冷色的眸子里倒映出在后花园里被吹得哆嗦身体的玫瑰，今夜过后有不少殷红的玫瑰花瓣会被风雨挤兑下原本的位置，不是所有花瓣都适合站在暗黄色的花蕊中央，“人都是如此，更不用说大自然了，但丁。”

“不过今天仍旧是值得纪念的日子，维吉，难道不是吗？”年轻的丈夫立马转过身子圈住了身后的伴侣，维吉尔身上冷白色的衣物凉飕飕且舒适，将脑袋埋在他的肩头上像是一只讨好的奶狗蹭了蹭，维吉尔的心跳平稳且鲜活，并没有被外界可怖的雷声惊扰，“你难道就不能笑一笑吗，拜托，来到南方就让你如此不开心吗。”

“你把我圈的快不能呼吸了，蠢货，”闻言，维吉尔的瞳眸终于舍得从电闪雷鸣的外界落在怀里的但丁身上，虽然他们还有很多东西没有准备好——例如说仆人们还没有将但丁的卧室整理成符合维吉尔居住的习惯，维吉尔也不会让外人识破他不适应南方的脆弱一面，“假若你一周内都被逼着沐浴在各种香料熏香里，也许你也笑不出来。”

为了迎接一个月后与斯巴达家族相连的大喜之日，维吉尔几乎被剥夺了自由的权利，不论是在自己的卧室里休息还是走到蒙德斯的书房里阅读，都会有贴身服侍的士兵与仆人形影不离，他们紧紧地盯着维吉尔的一言一行。

这已经不是保护，更像是某种监视，就算是维吉尔躺在自己的床上睡觉也能感觉到藏在阴影里那好几双令他恼怒的眼睛，他也不是未曾皱着眉头换过仆人，可精心挑选的听话孩子会成为下一个黄泉路上的可怜人。

维吉尔清楚地知道这些顶着为了蒙德斯家族荣耀而寸步不离的傀儡背后的操纵者都是谁，有几个是服务于伊丽莎白，几个是服务于朱里奥，他亲爱的哥哥姐姐们迫不及待地将眼线穿插在外维吉尔的身边——这不是讨好，生活的各种琐碎事情都被记录无遗，哪怕是维吉尔一天睡了多久在哪里睡翻了多少个身都是他们急匆匆拿回去邀功的东西。

之前陪伴他一路成长的仆人们早已通过各种勾心斗角的手段与但丁的仆人们替换，冠冕堂皇的理由可笑的居然是“要尽早适应另一方的生活习惯以便于日后更好的服侍”，可但丁那一行仆人是否到达北方了还是一个未知数，维吉尔还未见到任何一个真正来自于南方斯巴达家族的可怜人。

他们的计划做的非常谨慎，替换品找来的都是南方人，口音里浓厚的南方底层口音有的时候将维吉尔搞得满脑烦躁——因为土生土长的北方人维吉尔根本听不懂有些拗口的市侩俚语，幸亏斯巴达给但丁上过正规的课程，多多少少也习得一点古典语法。

没得出去倒是顺应了维吉尔的意愿，本来他对于外界的花红酒绿就没有太大的欲望，虽然说他有点想念城门下一位老奶奶贩卖的东北方特色的酸枣，小小的绿褐色发皱椭圆体是他近日以来为数不多喜好的食物。

维吉尔每日在一群虎视眈眈人群之中仍能够保持一身轻松的模样，跟往日没有太多区别，无重大安排事项的时候独自窝在藏书馆里阅读各色晦涩难懂的古书，就算是再怎么提神的眼线鸟儿们在长时间的沉默与熏香的漂浮之下半眯起了眼睛。

有的时候他会来到专门为他设立的训练营里，全然不顾仆人们的大惊小怪，维吉尔当然知道他们在害怕在马背上的维吉尔一个不小心的动作会毁掉盛大的婚礼，磕坏了哪里都不好跟蒙德斯进行解释，可他们矛盾地又期待维吉尔哪里受伤了——这样的话说不准能跟幕后指使的人拿到一份并不属于他们的肮脏奖赏。

与阎魔刀的结合令维吉尔能短暂忘记所有烦恼的一切——该死的争权夺利，而他作为一名男性omega，并没有资格参与这场博弈的政治游戏，比起游戏的参与者——阎魔刀狠狠地插入训练稻草人的胸口——维吉尔觉得自身更像是蒙德斯手中的棋子。

作为私生子身份出生的他从小就与其他蒙德斯家族里的人格格不入，可就是这名受到冷嘲热讽与排挤的瘦弱孩子得到了来自于蒙德斯的特殊关怀，蒙德斯专门给他划分了一块区域给他训练剑法与骑术，安排的教师也与其他子女有所不同，也许只是为了培养一条忠心耿耿的狗。

他的身体仍旧不好，可维吉尔已经尝试着去接纳身体所有的变化，躲在厕所里一个人吐得腰都直不起来的维吉尔再也不会像是最开始那般感到愤怒与无助，擦掉眼角挤出的泪水，维吉尔将其评判为是偷食禁果带来的惩罚——书上曾写明没有得到正当祝福的交合会受到来自于上帝的不认可与大天使的惩罚，他不过是一名正在赎罪的过人。

即便每日胃口刁钻吃下去的还没有吐出来的多，维吉尔仍旧固执地不想要接待医师，更不用说找住了自身开外的第二个人阐述身体煎熬的疼痛，日渐消瘦的面庞反倒是惹起了仆人的注意，每每医生提着药物急匆匆地赶来还未来得及碰到蒙德斯最小的儿子，他就冷着一张脸漠然的让别人赶快回去，顺带着还冷冷地扫了一圈周围不懂事的仆人们。

“我也差不多了，为了今天，你根本不知道斯巴达那老头子给我安排了什么，”但丁猫着眼便看到了维吉尔翻了一个白眼，很明显的是维吉尔并看不起但丁的训练——作为一名omega他觉得自己能比身为alpha的但丁做的更好。

出于某种报复心态的但丁不由得就加重了圈住维吉尔双臂的力度，却惊讶地再次发现维吉尔的手感貌似要比上次的差上那么点，“是不是我的错觉，我怎么觉得你好像又瘦了。”

“难不成你们南方人都喜欢在这种夜晚说这些扫兴的话语吗？”维吉尔挑起一边的眉毛半揪着但丁的耳朵，顺着力度的但丁与怀里比他高上半个脑袋的维吉尔被迫拉开了小段距离，但丁对于他的指控不闻不顾，原本圈在维吉尔后腰上的手早已不安分地顺着精瘦的腰肢托在了扁平的屁股上，白色的柔软布料揉捏在但丁温热的手心里，温度顺着布料的纤维丝丝点燃维吉尔。

两个月说长也不长，可说短也不短，维吉尔推搡着但丁为婚礼修剪过的刘海发出一声难耐的低喘，斯巴达与伊娃早早就给两位年轻人留下充足的相处时间，他们都知道今夜将会做些什么，发生些什么。

“你有想我吗，维吉。”alpha的眼睛亮闪闪的，凑上前来的但丁用鼻梁轻轻顶弄着维吉尔，像是一只饿坏了却训练有素的猎犬用牙齿轻轻摩挲着维吉尔弧度优美的下巴，喷出的热息焐烫了维吉尔心尖的某块地区，膝盖发软却被但丁稳稳地搂住了腰。

两人越贴越近，富有侵略性的一条大腿挤进了维吉尔的双腿之间，膝盖骨将维吉尔的下衣摆往胯部推挤，“你有喝他们给你的那杯东西吗，还是说你早就做好了准备了。”

为了避免某些婚姻因为两人的性情不和而导致破裂，在婚礼当日给omega饮用一杯加有催促信息素分泌的药草的酒水早已成为了某种不成文的规矩，他们希望被提前的热潮期能够很好地促成双方的结合；维吉尔当然知道临走前的蒙德斯夫人给他递过来的镶金酒杯里装的是什么东西，即便心里有一百万个不愿意，他还是冷着一张脸将变了味的果酒一饮而尽。

“你觉得我会喝吗？”维吉尔本人却不知道，除了药物自身带来的作用开外，自身的酒品实在是差的出奇，脸颊早已布上浅淡的粉，勾起一边的嘴角，刻意往低的声线让但丁不得不再次靠近，嗅到愈发浓郁的苹果木气息，还有维吉尔嘴里苹果酒的气息。

但丁的过分缠人并没有让他感到难受与不安，alpha溢出来的信息素很好地抚平了维吉尔焦躁易怒的心，要是前几天给维吉尔遇到了这种凭借着自身作为alpha而不讲道理随意散发自身信息素的家伙，他肯定会选择用这名得寸进尺家伙的鲜血给阎魔刀润刀身，“答案是，我喝了，可是貌似并没有起到任何作用。”

“我觉得喜欢说扫兴话的只有你，而不是我。”高领的纯白衣物遮拦住了维吉尔发红的腺体，今日维吉尔从马车上下来的刹那让但丁眼睛一瞬间被擦亮，仿佛火柴猛地刷开了夜晚的裂缝露出了火苗的热，差点忘记了要主动上前去迎接属于他的伴侣。

婚礼流行的时尚恰逢顺着维吉尔日常打扮的风格，银白色的头发被规规矩矩地用精油梳理到脑后，他作为男性omega并不需要繁琐的头纱，简单干净地倒像是脱尘的精灵，露出维吉尔的额头与冷漠的眉角，淡色的瞳眸在白色的衣物衬托下更像是雪原里灵动的生物，如风一般可感却抓不住。

平日遇到的维吉尔更倾向于穿上黑色亦或是蓝色的衣物，但丁还是第一次遇见穿上象征着圣洁与庄重的白色婚衣的维吉尔，贴身布料将维吉尔纤长的身体完美地展露在参与婚礼现场的众人面前，长长的衣摆限制了维吉尔行走的步伐，却一点没有削减维吉尔内发的冷峻高傲。

他不像是来结婚的，倒像是来巡视军队的将军，站在彩窗下的 但丁看着维吉尔从门口缓慢地朝他走来，对上那双不避讳视线的眸子，心脏不由得少跳了一个节拍，在婚礼上变得局促不安的可怜家伙貌似变成了作为主导的但丁。

虽然在外人的眼里看来，这桩婚姻貌似并不能很好的得到来自于天神的祝福——维吉尔面无表情的冷淡模样足够让人产生他们并不和的错觉，金色的复杂镶边若龙一般攀附在柔软的白色布料之上，金色的星星亲吻着不小心落入人间的非凡。

精瘦的腰间绑上了一根代表着omega纯洁无染的蓝色丝带——这告诉在场的所有人即将成为斯巴达家族一员的omega还是一名标准的处子，可却又因维吉尔本人的要求，丝带并没有维系的太紧。

婚礼举办的非常成功，阳光透过彩窗将斑斓的色彩落入两名银白色头发的青年身上，即便维吉尔并不愿意在外人的眼下与但丁接吻，可是斜眼便看到了蒙德斯与斯巴达二人带有赞赏与鼓励的眼神，眨了眨眼，为了两个家族荣耀的他还是扭过脑袋轻轻地接下了来自于但丁的亲吻，无名指上的重量让他忽地有些透不过气。

谁知道当年也曾经梦想得到蒙德斯继承权的维吉尔·蒙德斯，现在却要改名为维吉尔·斯巴达。

“你着急的模样倒像是被偷了糖的小孩子，”维吉尔轻笑了一声，看着但丁稍许气急败坏的模样感到一阵愉悦的好笑，但丁的确是要比他小，按照双方家族的说法，两人的年龄相差应该并不会超过一个星期——这也是促成两人结为合法伴侣的一条所谓的理由。

修长的手指主动地摸到了衣服后的拉链，一旦想到等会但丁那副愚笨的表情，耳根发烫的维吉尔有些骄傲地当着但丁的面前缓慢地将衣物拉开，“你现在怎么看，但丁。”

其实这套穿着并不是维吉尔所需求的，他并不会腆着脸在代表忠贞的婚衣下穿上这些有辱纯洁的服侍，殊不知这也算作是婚姻里的某条有趣的规矩，没有让维吉尔坦率地露出腿部足以是最为尊重的表现，要知道街上的人群可以随时交配，关怀维吉尔的自尊已到了最大的地步。

送来的衣物早已整整齐齐地摆在维吉尔的床上，沐浴完全身还散发着热气的维吉尔盯着床上的奇怪的衣服大眼瞪小眼，旁边的等待命令的仆人毕恭毕敬地走上前来教导这名omeg该如何穿上这些看似复杂的衣服，他们却没有发现发生在维吉尔身上的细微变化。

纯色的白的确很符合维吉尔，可这个颜色此刻在但丁的眼里跟外界所宣扬的单纯没有任何的关联，谁又能想到古典端庄的背后居然是这一副放荡暧昧的模样，假若说维吉尔穿上外衣的模样纯粹地宛若初下的雪，那么现在的他更像是随意摇曳在墙上的烛火影子。

维吉尔终日少受到阳光侵袭的白皙皮肤更被衬的雪白，那杯酒使得维吉尔身上隐出如蜜桃般的透红，有些臌胀的胸脯被束腰托举，殷红的乳头挺立在微冷的半空中，充血的模样无声地告诉但丁一个不用解释的事实——维吉尔当着他的面将这衣服脱下是有多么的兴奋。

女款的束腰在维吉尔的身上并没有任何奇怪的违和感，反倒是勾勒出一种第一性别属于男性的矫健肉感，只不过这段时间不能好好吃饭的维吉尔确实是瘦了不少，肋骨随着呼吸隐隐可见，这让但丁有点心疼的同时更加坚定了日后一定要好好督促维吉尔吃饭的决心。

背后拉紧交错的绳结在末端吊着一颗小小的铃铛，每随着维吉尔一个微小的动作发出清脆的叮当轻响，原来这是从维吉尔身上传来的细微声响，当时在严肃婚礼现场的但丁小小环顾了四周都没有找到铃铛的模样，一度以为不过是自己的错觉。

但丁现在终于能理解为什么外界如此的流行吊带袜，冷白色的长袜将维吉尔细长的腿完美地裹住，小腿接连大腿的所有蜿蜒线条流畅，隐隐地透出曼妙的肉色，拉紧的纯白蕾丝腿圈勾出少许的肉层，往外微微凸出的弧度让但丁不由得想起来了在盘子里盛得过满的牛奶布丁，只要用勺子顶端轻轻地触碰便会富有弹性的抖动着身躯。

维吉尔小小的抖着腿，他咬着下嘴唇让疼痛洗刷掉脑海里浮现出的不太理智的想法，alpha越发浓郁的信息素勾起了他压抑了许久的欲望，体内逐渐分泌出适合交合的爱液，顺着肠道迫不及待地钻出润湿维吉尔那条制作精细的满是蕾丝的内裤，微分开站直的腿在此刻想要尝试着并拢，却又碍于自尊而别扭地呈现出稍朝内八的站立。

但丁一时之间不知道该说些什么，该做些什么，维吉尔全身上下都是肃穆的白色，包括那条堪堪覆盖住胯部的内裤也是如此，他能隐约地看到维吉尔半勃的阴茎卡在紧身的内裤里透出粉嫩的红，等会但丁觉得他可能会在维吉尔光滑的内裤上摸到一丝黏稠的晶莹，口干舌燥让他腹部抽紧。

来自于气盛alpha的注视让维吉尔感到又羞又恼，他羞耻于不符合自身性格的胆大做法，又恼怒于但丁仿佛被定住了一般的不动声色，这让维吉尔根本无法从但丁身上判断出这番冒险的做法是否达到了心中的目的，脸上刻意摆出的故作坦荡冷静的模样与滚烫血红的耳尖形成了鲜明的对比。

维吉尔不合时宜的想到了用来献祭给上帝的羔羊，可他并不是乖乖等待着死亡的可怜生物，蒙德斯家族培养而来的骄纵贵气让维吉尔在此刻仍旧微昂起脑袋，已出现裂缝的冰冷湖面居高临下且不甘示弱的打量着但丁每一丝面部肌肉的牵动，此刻的维吉尔更像是一具由上等艺术家精心雕刻的一流艺术品，等待着来自于但丁的损坏，他被造就的目的便是被破坏，再一点一点拼接回去。

“我收回我之前的话，”也不知道过了多久，但丁才沙哑地挤出这句话语，更像是受损地唱片机流放的一首低沉的歌谣，年轻的alpha也未曾意料过自身会说出这般低度的话语。

维吉尔还未来得及从自身心理复杂的斗争抬起头来，便被但丁顺势推倒在身后松软宽大的床上，头满满的撞进松软沉甸的被褥，但丁笼罩在他身上的阴影将两人禁锢在这个狭小的圈子里。

三个月前他才刚在上面留下属于自身的气息，一条腿被但丁勾起，摇摇欲坠的鞋子挂在脚上，左腿的吊带弹开，维吉尔惊恐地瞪大眼睛刚想要责备但丁这种胆大的做法，下一秒胸前的酸涩疼痛让他只能半咬着下嘴唇逼迫那句呻吟不要过早跑入半空中，

“我更喜欢现在的你。”

======================

“父亲，请问你找我有什么事。”一位肥胖的男子规规矩矩地站在硕大的椅子背后，外面仍旧伴随着凛冽的暴风雨，巨雷落下劈开的唯一的光线只落在端坐在座椅上的男子身上，繁杂的胡须闪烁着冰冷的光线，站在一旁镶金架子上半睁着一只眼睛的猫头鹰阴沉地打量着身后被阴影笼罩的切萨利。

“我的好儿子，这次我找你的背后目的我想聪明的你早已知道，”带有各色宝石的手指轻轻地抚摸在座椅上装饰所用的猩红色天鹅绒，身为父亲的他却没有施舍任何一个眼神给身后安静等待着下一句话语的孩子，

“替我做一件事情，要是做的完美，那么我允诺你一定会得到伊丽莎白和朱里奥想要却得不到的东西。”


End file.
